Deep Purple
by hippy-lip
Summary: A push and nudge direct young Naruto down the path to self-realization, obscured with smoke, filled with mystery. Post Wave Arc. First fic.
1. Chapter 1: A Meeting, An Idea

Deep Purple

A push and nudge direct young Naruto down the path to self-realization, obscured with smoke, filled with mystery. First fic.

Chapter 1: A Meeting; An Idea.

**Authors Note:  
Hi everyone, this is my first proper fic on this site (not counting one I made many years ago), and I decided to try a story where Naruto is slightly more competent and capable than displayed in the anime/manga initially, and less reliant on the kage bushin. More on that in later chapters. That's enough bs from me, I present to you...**

**Deep Purple, Chapter One: A Meeting; An Idea**

* * *

Sandled feet touched down on the grass, finally returning to the place which they called home, the Land of Fire. Team Seven's time in the Wave had finally come to an end, an experience that would undoubtedly leave an impression on each member, some more than others. Naruto looked back, out across the waters from which a boat had carried them and towards the horizon. Inari, Tsunami, Tazuna, Zabuza...Haku. It seemed almost unreal, the more and more he recalled the events that followed taking up a simple C-rank mission for a bridge builder. The fights were something he'd only imagined in his head, and the longer he daunted on them, the more and more he began to realise what he had finally become.

A ninja. To Naruto, it was one thing to graduate (with complications) and go on to complete a few D-ranks, but now he and his team had fought against Zabuza, Demon of the Mist and Haku. Not only had Team 7 fought them, they won. Despite this, Naruto felt off, unsatisfied even. His thoughts now drifted to the battles. An oppressive mist, in an arena of mirrors, Sasuke standing over him, looking like a bloody porcupine, the anger swelling in his chest...and then a crimson blur of memory. Naruto frowned, his eyes still locked on the distance. He didn't feel strong enough.

A jolt to Naruto's shoulder brought him out of his daydream, the sudden sting of pain forcing him to yelp. He turned, facing the culprit. The ends of Sasuke's lips were tugged upwards in a slight smirk, pulling his fist back from Naruto's shoulder. Kakashi and Sakura were up ahead, just before the forests beginning, looking back at the two.

"Don't fall behind, Naruto. We're not going to wait for you to be done daydreaming, next time." Sasuke mildly chided, the hidden challenge in his words evident to Naruto. 'Keep up with me', they said, and Naruto wasn't one to turn down a challenge. Naruto grinned wide, pushing his recollections to the back of his mind.

"Sorry!" Naruto called out to Kakashi and Sakura, breaking into a run to catch up with them, Sasuke in tow. Kakashi closed his one visible eye, his brow inclining upwards. Team 7 took to the tree line, making their way home with their first successful B-rank mission completed and stronger for it.

* * *

They travelled for the entire day, covering half the distance to the village before Kakashi told the trio to settle down for the night. ' _They're still tired..._' he mused, leaning against one of the trees surrounding the small opening, looking over the top of his book at his students. He felt a pang of pride for them; Sasuke had awakened his sharingan, making his first steps towards becoming the ninja Kakashi knew he could be. On top of that, he displayed compassion for his team mates, especially Naruto. Sakura, poor Sakura, had her eyes opened by the mission. She would make herself get stronger now, with the knowledge of what the Ninja world was really like and not to fall behind the other two.

Now, Naruto was a somewhat different matter. He had preformed amazingly, no doubt, but Kakashi could not help but worry for his blonde haired student. Naruto arguably had just as much potential as Sasuke, with the seemingly limitless amount of chakra the boy had and his unrelenting drive to become Hokage. What he lacked, though, was control, and that was something Kakashi didn't feel he, specifically, could not instil in Naruto. With these observations in mind, Kakashi made a note to talk to the third at some point, about Naruto. The sun was moments away from vanishing in the horizon.

Sakura and Sasuke had already tucked themselves away in their mats, laying perfectly still outside of the soft rising and lowering of their breathing. Naruto, however, did not find sleep so easily. What he found instead were his earlier thoughts, and considering his rivalry with Sasuke. He needed to get stronger, if not for himself, then to show up Sasuke and show Sakura that he was better than the Uchiha. He blinked, unable to keep his eyes shut for too long. Below his ear, his mat seemed to warm...he couldn't sleep.

Naruto sat up, the dark consuming the perimeter of the opening, a small camp fire lighting the centre. Kakashi was still against the tree he leaned against more than hour ago, pausing mid page turn to look over at the up right form of Naruto, giving him a mildly disinterested look.

"Still awake, Naruto? You know, we've got one more day of running ahead of us. You should rest up." Kakashi smiled over at his student, the only indicator of a smile coming from his single eye over the top of his book. Naruto let out a quiet whine, his cover slipping into a bundle as he stood, stretching his arms out to the side.

"I'm not feeling great, sensei. Not comfortable, y'know?" Naruto's hand moved to the back of his head, rubbing it. He didn't smile back.

Naruto felt a little bit more than uncomfortable. He was frustrated with himself, his thoughts of inadequacy feeding into a loop of annoyance. Kakashi saw the troubled thoughts behind Naruto's eyes. A momentary silence fell over the opening once again, a slight rustling coming from the breeze running through bushes and trees. Kakashi let out a hum, looking up into the sky. Not a cloud in sight, only the stars.

"...Take a walk, Naruto. Come back when you're ready to sleep." Kakashi ordered. The hidden meaning was clear to Naruto, who pursed lip. 'Come back when you've cooled off.' Naruto just nodded, turning his back to Kakashi and walking into the dark forest. Kakashi sighed. Naruto was, indeed, a different matter.

* * *

Moonlight broke through the overhanging trees onto the battered footpath Naruto followed. The path was made through people walking through here over the course of many years, rather than any planned paving, pebbles and dirt getting kicked up with each step. Naruto continued to be assaulted by his own doubts, biting down on a thumb as he walked.

'_What can I do?_' he worried, '_Other jutsu are difficult to learn, and I'll have less time to put towards them, now that I'm out of the academy..._' Indeed, he had learned to use the Shadow Clone technique in a matter of hours, but rudimentary jutsu were still difficult for him. The body replacement technique was something he could do, but it took an instants more focus than say, Sakura, he had noticed. The Transformation technique was out of the question, he was bad at it unless it was his own Sexy Technique, not that anyone respected the genius of it. Standard clones fell into the same category as the transformation technique...but he could still make shadow clones.

Naruto surrendered to his thoughts, rubbing viciously rubbing his head and letting out an aggravated cry. He continued his walk in mental silence, losing himself to the environment, an hours worth of walking feeling like a mere moment. He saw the end of the path illuminated by the moon overhead, leading to another opening in the forest, a reflective surface coming from it. As he got closer, Naruto realised it was a large pond, the moon laying on the surface of the calm waters like a gigantic white lily pad. In a half daze, Naruto approached the ponds shore, finding himself on his rear with his toes only a slight movement away from the water. The blonde ninja lay back, confronted with the wide sky and limitless stars. It was in that quiet moment, Naruto found momentary peace, his doubts being pushed to the side. He felt the pull of sleep on his eyes...

"Another wanderer, hm?" A deep, inquisitive voice came from the right of Naruto, causing the jinchūriki to blink. The scent of something burning and herbal entered his nose, sweet, spicy but somewhat pungent kick to it. Naruto sat up quickly, looking over to the source of the voice, left hand hidden by his leg, ready to make the Shadow Clone technique gesture in a moments notice.

Sat only a few steps to Naruto's right, also at the shore of the pond, is a large man, skin tanned , eyes hidden by darkly tinted prince-nez reading glasses. His face is broad, a hooked and crooked nose holding the glasses in place, a rather amicable smile going along his strong jaw-line. His shoulder length, silver hair made little movement, despite the slight breeze. He garbed himself in a cardinal red robe, a sleeve covering his left arm but the other is free of fabric, the right sleeve wrapped around his waist, exposing skin tattoos going up his large muscled arm. He inhaled from a pipe, shuffling on his mat to face Naruto, legs crossed. He exhaled, smoke trailing up into the air like a serpent, the scent barraging Naruto's sense of smell once again.

Naruto was inexperienced as far as ninja go, but he could feel something radiating off of this man. Wisdom? Power? Chakra? He could not quite place it. He gulped, only now just realising that he had been unaware of the man's presence the entire time he was walking towards the pond.

'_Who are you?_' Naruto thought. He began to consider the fact his sudden internal panic might be an overreaction, but before he could completely calm himself off-

"No one important. Not right now, at least." The large man's voice reverberated through the clearing, head tilting. Naruto hadn't realised he'd voiced his thoughts, looking like a fish for a moment. He shook his head, waving off the momentary confusion and panic.

"You seem lost, kid. What're you looking for?" He leaned forward, the man's smile turning into a cheeky grin. Naruto recognised it, like one of his own. The voice of the man seemed to calm Naruto in a way he couldn't quite place. Iruka, it was like Iruka. A big brother talking to his little brother.

"A little, I suppose." Naruto relented, rubbing the back of his head and returning the grin. The atmosphere between the two became friendly, familiar almost. "I suppose...I'm looking for how to become stronger!" Declared the jinchūriki, crossing his legs and nodding. The man let out a loud guffaw at this, throwing his head up.

"That's what we're all doing, kid!" He exclaimed, happiness carrying on his words. He looked back at Naruto. "Just in different ways, for different reasons. The good mother is always seeking to be a better mother, the good artist always seeking ways to better express. And from the band-" He lifted a meaty finger to point at Naruto's Konoha headband, drawing from his pipe once more, and letting out more smoke, from his nose this time. "You seek to become a stronger ninja."

"Yeah! It's like...I don't know what my 'thing' is, you know? I want to get better, I really do! But I'm not part of a clan... I guess I'm not all that smart and I'm not that great at jutsu-" Naruto stopped himself, and realised how much he was actually saying to a complete stranger. He'd noticed the strangers smile had faded, pipe resting between his lips. He was leaning forward, chin resting on the palm. He was listening, Naruto realised, and waiting for him to continue. The blonde sighed. It felt good to talk to someone else.

"- Other than this one." Naruto made the clone seal, and a copy of himself popped into existence, sitting to Naruto's left. The clone leaned to the side and waved at the stranger before dispersing.

"Interesting! That was corporeal, wasn't it? A shadow clone?" Inquired the stranger, changing so his sleeved hand rested on the ground just behind him, a legs out in front of him with a knee pointing to the air. Naruto confirmed his suspicions with a nod.

"Right. It's the only one I'm really good at..." The man let out a contemplative hum, rubbing his chin like a wizened old man would. He opened his mouth to speak.

"My teacher used to tell me something, boy. 'With realization of one's own potential and self-confidence in one's ability...one can build a better world.'" The words hung in the air, and Naruto stared at the man with wide eyes, lips parted in awe. The words replayed in Naruto's head, and he began to find more and more meaning each time. The statement was profound to the boy, more so than it was probably meant to be. And that's how the real talk began.

* * *

They sat like that for hours, Naruto inquiring and the man responding, conversing over matters such as the goodness of man, home, leadership and religion (the man, Naruto found out, was monk of some sort). Eventually, rays of the soon to be rising son glimpsed over the horizon, one side of the sky turning orange. Naruto hastily explained that he had to leave, thanked the man and rushed away after a firm hand shake and a good bye.

Rushing along the worn path, he'd had no sleep, but he felt like a man renewed. The words of a complete stranger had inspired him, and made him realise many things about himself. The last string of conversation before parting ways with the monk had to do with ideas, specifically for Naruto to find his 'thing', as he'd put it earlier.

"Ideas... they can be life changing, you know? All you've gotta do is look around you, and look behind you! That's all you gotta do, for one good idea. I can't do that for you, kid. That's something you have to do yourself." He'd offered those words to Naruto, before he the blonde noticed that it was morning. He said he'd visit Konoha some time, see how Naruto was doing and talk some more. Until then, it was to Naruto to find his path.

'_Around...and behind._' Naruto wracked his brain while running, thinking about the talk with the man...and then went back to the Wave, in his mind. Zabuza's mist, the feeling of being out of your depth, the lack of visibility. He snapped forward, back to his surroundings when he was talking with the monk. He smoked a lot. Lots of smoke...

Smoke. What if? Naruto considered. '_This is a crazy idea...but it might work._' He couldn't help but grin. This was no faux-happiness, but genuine. He'd found his idea. He leaped back into the opening, spotting Sakura and Sasuke already awake, the former doing some stretches while Sasuke, packed away their things. It appeared that Kakashi had not moved through out the night, but it was clear that he'd slept at some point. Naruto's teacher looked up at him, brow arched upwards in curiosity.

"Welcome back, Naruto. Have a good morning run?" He blinked at Naruto. Or was it a wink? From the smile he (appeared) to give after, Naruto assumed the latter, nodding. No need to tell the others he was gone for the entire night.

'He looks better. Much better.' Kakashi noted. With their supplies packed away, camp fire dispersed and energies high, Team 7 continued on their way home. Sakura noted that their resident blonde was brimming with energy, more so than usual, if a bit baggy under the eyes. She caught up to him, matching him tree branch for branch.

"Hey, Naruto..." She said, concern in her voice. "You seem kinda tired, what's up?" She ran directly along side him, looking at Naruto's face. He turned to her, smiling as wide as he possibly could. It wasn't forced, on his part.

"I had an idea, Sakura."

* * *

**Authors Note:  
First chapter done! Thank you for reading and please, let me know what you think and if you believe there are any areas you think I could improve. Also, I based the monk character (who will be returning later on, if I continue with my current string of thought) on someone from a different series. To those who have watched it, the physical description and some things about his actions will probably be a dead give-away, on top of the name of the fic.**

On the matter of pairings, I'm rather unsure what they will be, if any. I've been out of the Naruto loop for a long time, and lost my own 'taste' for Naruto shipping. And on the note of that note, this is my first foray into Naruto in many years, and I'm working mostly from memory.

**Again, thank you readers.**

-hippylip


	2. Chapter 2: An Understanding, A Monkey

**Authors Note: I will be going back through previous chapters each time I post another one, to make minor grammar and spelling changes I may have missed. I got to writing this chapter this morning, and before I knew it, I was finished. Again, let me know what you think, if any areas need fleshing out or if I can improve on anything. More from me at the end. Thank you, readers!**

**Deep Purple, Chapter 2: An Understanding, A Monkey**

* * *

The city of Konohagakure buzzed with life, the citizens beginning the morning rush, birds singing and the insects buzzing. Spring had ended and the summer finally arrived for the Land of Fire, with it the promise of good days for the months to come. Within an apartment, an alarm went off for the sixth time since its set time.

"Oh sh...!" Uzumaki Naruto was late, and boy did he know it. He threw the covers off, his body leaping out of bed and practically into his closet. He needed clothes, easy to throw on clothes. His hands sifted through the piles of fabric and coat hangers, pulling out iconically orange stretch waist, three-quarter lengths and a black sleeveless shirt which may be tad large on him with a deep red spiral on the back. Naruto near enough wrestled with the two pieces of clothing at the same time, somehow managing to Houdini himself into them in only a few seconds.

A few minutes later Naruto burst out of his apartment door, locking it behind him and broke into a run in the direction of the bridge. Wind rushed through his hair, the summer sun beating down on his skin and Naruto could feel it. Ever since returning to Konoha four days ago, Naruto had attempted to approach his life with a modified outlook. A genuinely positive one, rather than posturing for those around him. The transformation appeared to be minor, entailing a few less massive grins but more heart-warming smiles. His volume decreased by a notch or two, his tone certainly energetic but by no means obnoxious. His clothing, however, was a symptom of his new packed schedule and the weather. Naruto found that his time to get ready in the past three mornings has been getting smaller and smaller, so instead of the regular jumpsuit he opted to throw on whatever is closest and lightest.

His time in the evenings has been consumed by a new training schedule he'd willingly signed himself up to, and in combination with D-class missions Naruto found that he was rarely ever bored, but also incredibly tired by the end of the day. He would probably only be able to go to Ichiraku's three times a week at this rate! A sad thought, but not enough to deter him from being happy. He remembered the words of the Monk in one of their tangents.

_"Happiness comes through your own actions. Approval and attention from others will only get you so far, yeah?" _he had said, another statement which seemed to stick with Naruto. The middle aged monk seemed to be loaded with wisdom, all of which pushed Naruto into instigating this transformation of self.

The jinchūriki remembered the mission debriefing with the Third, and how he came to sacrifice his off time.

* * *

The Third was the kind of man to worry over the likes of genin. He'd been in the position of Hokage longer than any of the others before him, Fourth included, and had come to see them as not only the youngest ninja but also the children of the leaf. In a round about way, they were his children and they were treated as such until they become chunin. The actions of the third war still tolled heavily on the old Hokage, to see so many young ninja, genin included, putting their lives on the line and many even losing them. His scrutinous but benevolent gaze flicked to Kakashi.

To hear the escalation of a C-rank into a B-rank caused the Third to have an instant of internal panic before reassuring himself that the squad was alive, well and had completed the mission. He gave them their praise, informing them that they would continue with D-ranks tomorrow morning to which Sakura pursed her lips and Naruto groaned, and then dismissed them with Kakashi remaining behind. He took off his Hokage hat, the symbol of his power, and ran a wiry hand through his gray hair.

"We should have foresaw these complications. From your report, Kakashi, it could have turned into an even worse situation very quickly. Good work, none the less." Hiruzen Sarutobi nodded to the silver haired jonin who returned it in kind.

"Thank you, Hokage-sama. There's a matter I'd like to discuss, about my team." He said, his voice respectful in the presence of the acting Hokage. Hiruzen squinted an eye slightly, giving a nod in approval.

"Go ahead, Kakashi."

"I'm concerned for Naruto, Hokage-sama." He began. Hiruzen raised his brows placing his hands in front of him on the desk with a slight lean forward. When it came to Naruto, Hiruzen was even more protective than he was the other young ninja. He was the closest thing to family the boy had, and he always intended to approach that duty as best he could. As acting Hokage though it was difficult to be there when needed, to be the parental figure. Kakashi continued.

"There are no doubts when it comes to Sasuke, he'll become a great ninja in the future, and I'd say that he's almost there already. Sakura's intelligence is impressive, but her start as a ninja was slow. She'll get better from this point onwards, I'm sure. Naruto, though..." He paused, his eye looking up at the ceiling, as if it would give him the words he was looking for. "He had a strong start, the Shadow Clone technique has given him an edge where he'd be completely blunt...but I don't feel like it'll last, that everyone else will 'outpace' him."

"The point, Kakashi." Hiruzen understood where this was going. He raised a hand to his chin, looking the copy-nin in his one eye.

"I feel he needs extra tutelage, but I can't give him that. Between missions with and away from the team..." Hiruzen nodded along as Kakashi talked, closing his eyes. He raised his hand, pausing Kakashi.

"I understand, Kakashi. I was afraid this would be the case." Hiruzen was more than aware why Naruto was having problems with other techniques and aspects of being a ninja, and Kakashi had a good idea as to why. The nine-tails, and years of underachieving until recently.

If the incident on the bridge was any indicator, then the nine-tails' chakra was definitely bleeding over into Naruto's own. This resulted in Naruto having plenty of chakra, but no means of actually direct the flow. It was a like a tap on full power, there was more water but it spluttered everywhere if you try to control the torrent with your hands. That's why the Shadow Clone technique was so effective with Naruto, he didn't have to control his chakra to much of an extent, he simply needed to expend it. With Hiruzen's own thoughts confirmed by Kakashi, maybe it was time to call in Jiraya...

"I will think of something, Kakashi. Just proceed as usual and do your best. The genin exams are coming to Konoha in two months, and I want to see our genin succeed." He gave Kakashi a smile which mirrored that of a father, dropping his role as Hokage just for a moment. "Dismissed."

"Thank you, Hokage-sama." Kakashi vanished an instant later, and Hiruzen was left to his thoughts, reclining in his chair. But he wasn't completely alone, that much he could tell.

"Come in, Naruto." The Third was old, but he was still a ninja and the Hokage in his building. If he couldn't notice Naruto moving to stand outside the office door just before the end of his conversation with Kakashi, he'd have hit himself.

The blonde entered the room with his hands in his jumpsuits pockets, a fox-like grin marring his face. Below his eyes, Hiruzen noticed, were large bags which he'd failed to see earlier. Had the boy slept at all on his way back to Konoha?

"Hey, old man!" From the sounds of it, lack of sleep was no matter to Naruto, his voice sounding as enthused as ever. Hiruzen couldn't help but let out a weary sigh and smile at the boy.

"Hello, Naruto." He had not heard the rest of Hiruzen's and Kakashi's talk, and the Third wasn't sure if that was a good or bad thing. It'd be efficient to let him know his faults now, so he can better improve. "Usually I'd ask you have an appointment, but this can just be part of the debrief. How can I help?"

"I was just wondering about something..." Naruto squinted his eyes, kicking at the wooden floor. It wasn't like him to be shy, or cautious. "I want to get stronger." Sarutobi blinked. What an odd coincidence, he thought. Had he been there for the rest of the conversation?

"Ohho? That does sound like you, Naruto. How do you plan on doing that? And why the declaration?" The Third was curious. Naruto often went on about how he wanted to be Hokage, but this seemed different. The way his voice carried, and the selection of words. This wasn't about becoming Hokage, just honest betterment. He leaned forward, as he does when intently listening.

"Well, I want to learn some jutsu! But I can't use a lot of them right now...so I had this idea!" Naruto's eyes opened, wide and blue as he spoke, lurched forward with his fists at his side. Hiruzen could tell that, whatever this idea was, Naruto thought it was absolute genius.

"Go on..." The Third said, amused at Naruto's hype.

"I want to make my own type of Jutsu to use!" And that's when Sarutobi's smoking habit hit him in the lungs. He began to cough, Naruto's resolute declaration being the last thing he expected. To be taught jutsu, of course, every ninja said that at some point, but learning and making were different matters. From the tone in his voice...he had to clarify.

"Make your own jutsu...?" He cleared his throat after speaking. "I was under the impression you'd already done that." Hiruzen's thoughts moved to the rather lewd Sexy Technique. A henge, and a pretty powerful one at the end of the day. Naruto shook his head.

"No! Not like that. Like...like my own type of jutsu! Signature to me! So I was thinking... could you help me do that? I dunno where to start, and I know you've done it before. You're the Professor, after all!" Naruto stood back up right, his fist out in the air. A stalwart sign of his intention. He wasn't going to back down from this, Hiruzen knew him well enough by now. Not that he didn't welcome his enthusiasm, anything was better than his consistent pranking and hijinks, but he had to make sure. He steepled his fingers, hiding his mouth behind his hands, talking to Naruto in a tone he only took when he was acting as the Hokage.

"Naruto, do you know what you're asking? The amount of time, effort and skill required to make your own style, and to be effective at that..." He stopped himself when Naruto's grin faded, his expression uncompromising and solid. Hiruzen sighed once again. The Third looked at his schedule to his right.

"Very well, Naruto." The Third stood, chair legs grinding against the floor. "We begin tonight." Hiruzen's look had changed from that of a kind father to a harsh educator just like that, his mouth drawn into a tight line, eyes narrowed. "My residence has an archive. Meet me there in thirty minutes." This was a side to Hiruzen that Naruto had not witnessed before. Commanding of respect, demanding of obedience from underlings. Even Naruto, one of the most stubborn ninjas out there, could only nod and scurry out after uttering a loud 'Yes!' Sarutobi sat back down once Naruto was out of sight, releasing his breath.

_'One more...'_ he thought reaching to open a draw, pulling a pipe out from it. He put it to his lips.

_'I suppose I have enough in me to train one more.'_

* * *

Naruto walked with haste through the streets of Konoha, the evening hustle calming down at this point, the sun just about to set. Urgency guided his steps, like a man on a mission. There was something unfathomably terrifying about the Third when he was serious, but perhaps Naruto was just not used to seeing him like that. It made Naruto ask the question of how powerful the 'old man' was in his hay day, and he could only assume the answer was 'unbelievably so'. It took him ten minutes to walk to his destination. It was time for the fastest visit to Ichiraku's in Naruto's memory.

He rushed to a stool causing Ayame behind the counter to jump and another patron to choke a little on a mouthful of noodles from the sudden entrance. She looked at Naruto, catching his wide and determined eyes. Before she could even greet Ramen Ichiraku's most dedicated customer, he spoke at a thousand miles a minute.

"Pork ramen and miso ramen hurry please!" He yelled out, bowing his head in a grateful gesture. Ayame raised her hands, an amused and somewhat embarrassed smile coming to her face.

"O-okay! Naruto, what's the hurry?" She called the order back to Teuchi who gave a cry of confirmation. She leaned on the counter in front of Naruto.

"I've got to be at old man Hokage's home in fifteen minutes, and I've not eaten all day. I can't train on empty stomach!" He cried. Ayame's face took a turn to the stern.

"So, you need this food so you can get stronger?" She stood, staring out to the street, a thousand yard gaze. Naruto nodded. "Then you will have this in less than two minutes, I promise!" She jetted to the back and barked something at Teuchi, and the two of them began cooking at speeds only a family unified by their profession could.

Naruto was not only their favourite customer, he was their friend. They both believed in Naruto's dream to become Hokage, Ayame especially so. True to her word, Ayame returned with his ramen in a minute and a half.

* * *

"I've had students before, Naruto. Before each session of theory training, I had them recite one thing. I'm going to have you do the same thing."

Naruto sat cross legged on the wooden floor of the Hokage's personal archive. The walls were lined with books, and the room was immensely large. Naruto was not the bookworm sort, but he could appreciate that years of history and information were locked away in here. Before him though was a daunting task, one that made him groan more and more as the moments passed. A pile of books and scrolls which, thanks to the Third, seemed to keep growing before him.

He only managed to glimpse titles, cringing at each one before another was piled on top of it. 'Chakra Pathways: Routes of the Soul', 'A Treatsie on Elemental Alignments, Techniques & Scientific Application' and 'The Modern Ninjutsu' to name a few of the more daunting titles which stuck out in Naruto's head. He looked away from the books and over to Sarutobi, his gaze like stone.

"War is intellect." He said, his voice throaty and poignant. "Repeat it with me."

"War is intellect." They both said, Naruto following along, his tone and expression unsure. He wasn't quite sure what the Third meant. The Third moved behind the waist high pile of books, looking down at sitting form of Naruto over them.

"I was told to do the same, when I was a boy. Do you know who told me to do so?"

Naruto shook his head. There was something incredibly intense in the air. This didn't feel like a classroom to Naruto, no. The closest he could place it to was a sparring match. He wanted to use his words to ask, but decided against it. It was clear that he was to listen until instructed otherwise.

"Tobirama Senju, the second Hokage. While Hashirama Senju lead his clan in most things, Tobirama was the mind behind the Senju clan during the last years of the Warring States period, something which continued after the founding of Konoha. He is the one responsible for much of thesystem which holds Konoha up." He trailed off somewhat, delving into some of his own memories of youth. He snapped back to reality, continuing. "As a leaf ninja, you are a soldier, servant and protector of Konoha. And so, war is a part of you, as is the principle. Being a ninja is intellect." He slammed a weathered hand down onto one of the books, some dust blowing off of the surface.

"In your free time, you will read and practice from the books in this pile wherever you like. At this time, every night you can possibly attend, you will continue to read from this pile in this building for an hour. I will be here, to answer any questions you may have. And after that, you will have an hour of taijutsu training with someone else."

Naruto nodded along like a drinking bird at each instruction, part of him couldn't believe this was happening. The old man Hokage was taking his own time to help Naruto. The Hokage! Not just any ninja, but the most powerful ninja in the leaf, his inspiration and partial idol. Joy bubbled in his gut, and he found it harder and harder not to leap up and exclaim. Of course, he eventually did once the Third was done talking, hopping into the air with a pumped fist.

"Yes! Thank you, old man Hokage! I'll try my harde-" A book came slamming down on Naruto's head and he crumpled into a squat, holding the forming bump. Sarutobi looked down at him, expression unchanged.

"Be quiet and respectful in this room. You will call me Hokage-sama until we are out of this building." Naruto's eyes teared up from the stinging pain, bobbing his head in acknowledgement of the lesson. More and more, this was looking to be the most difficult training he'd ever taken part in, more so than walking on trees. Reading, quiet and being respectful were not exactly his forte.

"Begin here." Hiruzen tossed a book from the top of the pile to Naruto. He reached out and grabbed it with ease, squinting and expecting an incredibly dull title. He nailed it on the head. The book Hiruzen had given him was called 'Handseals & Flow', a hefty book which appears to be older than the two of them combined. "Come to me if you have any questions."

Naruto was left to his reading and Hiruzen moved off to a table, flicking through the pages of a book of his own. One thing Naruto noticed about these books is that they were certainly beyond the academy grade of reading. Things were worded really oddly, as if they were meant to be read by Shino from his old class. The archaic and academic lexicon forced Naruto to reread sentences over and over, having barely made it past the third page by the thirty minute mark. He reached his limit, a sentence made its self a wall before his reading progress. He furrowed his brow, a droplet of sweat rolling down from his hairline. This book was making him sweat? Naruto had never experienced anything like that before. He stood, carrying the open book over to Hiruzen. He went to speak, but stopped himself just short of calling Sarutobi 'old man Hokage.'

"Hokage-sama, I don't understand this line." He laid the book out before the Hokage, who looked up from his reading. Naruto pointed to the line of small writing halfway down the page, and the Hokage read it aloud.

"'Chakra, in its self, is an interpretative spiritual force of nature. It exists and is accessible to all in one contingent or another. Hand seals are an unnecessary addition to the process of mental and spiritual moulding of chakra. Anyone can 'feel' chakra, but handseals allow your mind to assume directive priority in a relatively simple manner.'" He read, as if he had rehearsed the line in the past.

"Do you want me to take apart, bit by bit?" Asked the Professor, leaning back in a wooden chair. Naruto nodded.

"Very well. Chakra has no true defined form, by its self. It simply is within our bodies, in every bit of it. Everyone can use chakra and mould, but that does not mean everyone will be good at it. Hand seals are an addition to moulding chakra and envisioning what we want it to be, so it is entirely possible to use jutsu without handseals, they just make it easier for us to mould and apply chakra more efficiently. For example, Naruto, do you remember when they made you practice handseals for half an hour a day?" Naruto nodded, listening intently. So far, this was far easier to absorb than what the book had said. Why didn't they just write it like this?

"That was so you could instantly 'recall' what you want the chakra to be moulded into, without hesitation. Part of using an efficient jutsu is ensuring your chakra moves exactly as you want it to, and handseals help that with mental association. Indeed, using jutsu is a harmony of mind, body and soul. If one is out of sync, then you lose efficiency."

Naruto opening his mouth in realisation an 'oooh' coming out. It felt like the Professor had not only simplified the statement, but probably the entire book on top of that.

"Thank you, Hokage-sama!" Naruto bowed his head. This whole respectful thing felt odd, but appropriate with the Third as he currently was. Hizuren smiled and waved it off as if it was nothing, a glimpse of the kind old man shining through over the strict teacher. Naruto returned to his reading for the rest of the hour with new understanding, the complex writing seeming just that little bit more clear to him. 

* * *

The hours end finally came and Sarutobi stood, stepping over to Naruto, his feet making no noise against the wooden floor panelling. He placed his hands behind him, back straight, his pose more befitting of a far younger Kage. Naruto looked up, the candle lit archives providing poor lighting.

"It's time for the second hour, come." Hiruzen moved to the door of the archive and Naruto got to his feet to follow. Hiruzen lead him through the Hokage's estate, the lights having come on, the dark masking the outside other than the lights of Konoha's streets. It must have been roughly 10PM. They passed several doors before stopping at a screen door placed at the end of the hallway.

"Your taijutsu practice will take place here. Come inside."

Inside was a spacious dojo, weapons and paintings lining the walls with screen windows atop the the rooms walls. It was large enough to warrant being an extension of the residence, rather than being inside of it. Naruto looked around, taking in the authenticity of the room with a smile.

"So...who's gonna be teaching me this? It's not one of those green guys, is it?" The Green Guys, as Naruto put it, were Guy and Lee, the youthful green beasts of Konoha. He didn't actually know them, nor had he met them, he was just aware that they were an eccentric duo who were strange to be around. Sarutobi shook his head.

"No, no. Someone more appropriate for you. An old friend of mine." Sarutobi turned to face Naruto at the other end of the dojo. He brought his thumb to his mouth, nicking the end of it with his canine. Blood ran down the digit freely, showing the open palm to jinchūriki . "Naruto, let me introduce you to-" He brought his thumb down on the ground, a circle and eight prongs made up of odd symbols and black in spread across the floor, a loud 'thoom' echoing through the room, smoke obscuring a hunched humanoid figure. The theatrical smoke blew away from the creature, revealing a scowling humanoid face surrounded by a mane of fierce white hair, a leaf forehead protector in appropriate placement. Its body was next, dwarfing Sarutobi by at least 2 feet, and the mass in muscle to match. It was dressed in a sleeveless kimono vest with a tiger pattern over a black mesh suit. Its wrathful eyes looked from the summoner and then to Naruto, freezing the 13 year old in place. Pain was promised.

"- Enma, the Monkey King."

* * *

The memory of first meeting the monkey king would remain fresh in Naruto's mind for a long time, and he probably wouldn't be able to forget the bruising. 

* * *

**Authors Note: Chapter 2 finished up. Not too happy, honestly. I wanted to try and get in some more interaction with team 7 at the end, after noticing Naruto's interaction with them felt (to me) a bit hollow in the first chapter. I ended up getting a tad lost in the Hiruzen parts, and ended up hitting the 4k mark without noticing, so I'll try and split next chapter between the obvious interaction with Enma and then Team 7 interaction. **

**A note on the Third Hokage, my personal idea of him in my head is a man who can 'switch' at will, from the father figure of a nation-state, a strict but fair teacher and a wartime leader who is willing to make difficult choices, even if they do have a cost. Despite the former two 'modes' of personality, I want to instill the idea that Hiruzen is a terrifying man none the less. He's a kind old man, but this is the same kind old man who is/was considered one of the most powerful shinobi in history, although I'm unsure how he lines up against the likes of Hashirama, Tobirama and Madara. **

**Next chapter release will probably be later in the week. The fact I got this one out so soon is odd even to myself. Again, thank you for reading and tell me your thoughts! I appreciate them.**

**-hippylip **


	3. Chapter 3: A Spar, A Challenge

**Authors Note: **  
**Hey readers! Another chapter for your consideration. At the time of writing this, I'd like to thank GreenEggsnHam and DBZFTW for your feedback, I appreciate the kind words. On the point of seals, Naruto will possibly be doing some dabbling into them in some later chapters. **

**I tried to convey some more of Team 7 in this chapter, but more on that in the notes at the end. Read, enjoy and review if possible. Thank, readers.**

**Deep Purple: Chapter 3: A Spar, A Challenge**

* * *

Naruto vaulted from the branch of a tree, flying towards the air as a mere blur to the average eye. Only one leap away was the Team 7s allocated meeting spot, the Park Bridge. The blonde could spot his pink and raven haired team mates respectively mid-movement, Sasuke appearing to currently be rather counter-interactive conversation for Sakura. A rush of sound reached the airs of the other two-thirds of Team 7, turning their heads to their newly arrived – and late – team mate. He approached them, hands behind his head.

A pang of petty jealousy and disdain nagged at the back of Naruto's head when his eyes caught Sasuke's, thoughts of the Wave incident opening up again, like a cut that hadn't quite healed over. Not only did Sasuke seem to be better than Naruto (not that he'd openly admit such), which in its self was enough to frustrate the 13 year old, act in an unnecessarily cold manner and treat Naruto in a poor manner at times...the list could go on. But, at the end of the day, he owed his life to Sasuke. Initially, Naruto dreaded the prospect of being in mortal debt to Sasuke of all people, but over the course of the three days he'd been back in Konoha he had come to appreciate what Sasuke had actually done for him. Even thinking on it now, Naruto's jealousy eased. They were team mates after all, and it was up to him to make his own happiness.

The feeling between the two was vitriolic while they stared at each other, their brows furrowed. Naruto's hands had dropped to his sides, taking up an upright posture while Sasuke leaned against a pillar supporting the arch over the bridge. Sakura looked between the two, moving to Sasuke's side with her mouth pinched in concern. By no means was she a massive fan of Naruto being on Team 7, but she did not want a fight breaking out between the two. Ever since the mission in the Land of the Wave, she'd noticed a change in team dynamic during their training. Sasuke had opened up a little bit more to Sakura, making having actual conversation with her crush possible on the infrequent occasion. On her part, she was making an active effort to improve, resolving that she'd catch up with Naruto and Sasuke. The position she was left in during the mission to the Wave's finale had her feeling run down and, in shorter words than what she'd used herself when alone, useless. When she finally returned home to her parents, she opened up to them, about how she felt out of place as a ninja. It wasn't something she wanted to abandon, after having already done so much with her friends. How many genin could say their team had fought one of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist and won?

Comforting was had, and her parents made suggestions. They'd said she was smart, and all she needed to do was apply herself. Her dad suggested something about a weekend Taijutsu club for her genin friends, something which she was quick to pretend she didn't hear. If it sounded lame coming from her father, it'd sound stupid coming from her to the other genin.

Naruto, though, changed slightly but enough for her to notice the significance of it. He was more muted now, that was the only way she could describe it. He just toned down everything, the volume, the nagging for dates, the obtuse stubborn attitude...even his colour coordination took a turn away from 'complete orange' to 'only half' over the past few days. Sure, he had to at least maintain this for a while longer before she bought it completely, but she felt she could at least talk to her team mate now without it being an infuriating experience. She just wasn't interested in him to the extent he'd probably like after all.

A convivial grin broke the negative tension, coming from none other than Naruto. He positioned his hands back behind his head once again.

"Yo Sakura, Sasuke!" he called out to them. He didn't shout it, just sounding incredibly eager to see the two again. There was something else about Naruto. Something new which she couldn't place. Sasuke huffed, a smile tugging at the ends of his lips.

"You're late, dolt. Kakashi said Nine AM, not twenty minutes after." The words from Sasuke had barely changed, but their feeling had.

Sakura had noticed over the past few days that terms between Naruto and Sasuke had gotten better. This change of relations from 'repellent rivals' to 'friendly rivals' was definitely initiated by Naruto and returned in kind by Sasuke. Team 7 had become a stronger team, thanks to Zabuza and Haku. Sakura found this thought both incredibly odd and amusing.

_'What doesn't kill you, I suppose.' _She crossed his arms, eyes squint shut. He pretended to play ignorant, tapping a foot with a hum.

"What does Kakashi usually say..." He stage whispered, Sasuke and Sakura stared blankly, knowing precisely what was coming next. "Ah! That's right! I got lost on the road of life!" He hammered the side of his fist down into his palm, as if he'd just said something completely ingenious. Their reaction said otherwise, but Sakura smiled anyway. It was a half forced one which twitched at the end, but a smile none the less.

And so the first most talkative morning in Team 7 history went. Naruto joked, Sakura smiled and sometimes laughed, Sasuke verbally jabbed. Through some slight jesting and encouraging and resistance on Sasuke's part, Naruto and Sakura managed to get him to do his impression of Kakashi, headband over his eye with a bored look and all. The resemblance was uncanny, some white hair and he'd be a genin Kakashi. It was just like that, the cracks in the walls between each member of Team 7 grew, and they began to see more and more of who they all really were. Naruto was more than the class idiot, Sakura had learned. When he wasn't trying too hard, he was genuinely amusing and kind. Sasuke had more to him than just the prodigy avenger, as Sakura had already guessed. It seemed that he did want friendship, he was just hesitant to really consider the prospect. It was an understandable fear given what he had gone through, but now it was less of a problem. Herself...well. She liked to think she was more than whatever the other two thought of her.

The first few minutes turned into three hours for the group of teens, chit chatting at a steady pace about nothing important but always something meaningful. Sakura's family, Sasuke's sword training hobby and Naruto's ramen. They learned new things about each other...except regarding Naruto. He was playing his cards somewhat close to his chest for seemingly no reason, Sakura noted in her head.

* * *

Finally, as if materializing from the aether, their teacher showed his half-covered face, sat across the railing and facing the team with Icha Icha Paradise in hand. Kakashi appraised the teenagers with a raised hand. He had intended to show up a few minutes earlier, but stopped himself when he noticed how his team was acting. In those few minutes, he noticed the changed interactions between them. It was progress, he thought, a side effect of them having all experienced an actual life threatening situation together. He wanted to smile, but his mind betrayed him, bringing back thoughts of the genin team he once belonged to. There was power in being distant but cooperative with your team mates, but the same could be said for being close to them.

"Where have you been?!" Naruto and Sakura yelled in unison. Some things never change.

In all truth, he had half a reason for being late today. The Third Hokage called Kakashi into his Academy office at the time he was supposed to meet the team, the third very much aware of the copy-nins 'habit' of being late. The conversation that followed was a continuation of the one they'd had not four nights earlier in his office, regarding Naruto and his development as a ninja.

* * *

"I've taken..." The old Hokage began "Naruto as my part-time disciple." A silence overcame the two, the sound of morning hustle and birds chirping filling the gap. Kakashi blinked twice.

"Hokage-sama, are you sure that's wise?" Kakashi tended not to make a habit out of questioning the Hokage, but to him this was an elephant in the room that needed to be pointed out. The Hokage showed no sign of stopping Kakashi, just looking at him patiently "I know he's family to you, probably about as much as Asuma, but if anyone else finds out, this could be seen as favouritism. I don't have a problem with it, but there's a minority in the village which would have words, and probably actions, on the matter."

"I am aware, Kakashi." Hiruzen leaned forward, resting his chin on the backs of his hands shutting his eyes. This was something he'd expected to be pointed out to him, Kakashi supposed. "I am aware, and I understand your concern. Naruto came to me, asking for help, and I accepted out of my responsibility to his father, to the village and most importantly... to him." He took a moment to let those words sink in, continuing.

"If I had to give those who disagree a reason they'd accept, I would put it in words they would understand. This decision extends beyond an old man's love for the one who may as well be his grandson. This is a matter of securing this villages future strength. You have heard of the jinchūriki from the Sand, and the one from the Cloud. Only a genin, when he and the current Raikage fought Minato to a standstill." He opened his eyes, the look of a tired man hanging on his face. "There is a truth to the jinchūriki; they all have great potential, and that includes Naruto. I want him to be strong, for the future of the village."

Kakashi relented with a series of understanding nods, satisfied with the Hokage's answers. It was hard to argue with him. The man clearly had many reasons for taking Naruto under his wing. A few more questions remained.

"What and when are you teaching him, then?" Kakashi suspected Naruto was up to something. He was consistently late the past few mornings, and moved like a man who had run a marathon the day before.

"Right now, I am passing on my understanding of jutsu to him. He lacks that, even at the the genin level. In fact...he lacks in everything, other than creativeness and chakra reserves. Each night, for one hour, he will study from a select number of books in my presence. After that, for another hour, I have him undergo Taijutsu training with a qualified tutor." At least two hours a night, after a day of physical labour? That explained a lot to Kakashi.

Their meeting concluded, and Kakashi took off to burn time before meeting up with his team. One thing lingered on his mind though...

* * *

"Sasuke, I want you to spar with Naruto. Sakura -" Kakashi reached behind his back, pulling what appeared to be two stone-sectioned wrist bands, kanjis for 1-10 on each section. He tossed them over to the pink-haired Genin, who caught them only to stumble a little. Deceptively heavy. "Jab- cross-hook ten times, then left-left-right. Keep alternating until we're done. Watch these two while you're at it." Kakashi had barely given them time to say hello, the two boys of the group look at each other, confident smirks on each of their faces.

"It's a bit unfair, Kakashi. Putting the underachiever against me, that is." Sasuke took his hands out of his pockets, taking up a slack stance. The words didn't get to Naruto, who just grinned and got into his own, basic stance.

"Peh. You wish it was unfair, Sasuke! I'll show you." Naruto and Sasuke were still, eyes locked. Kakashi dropped his hand, and the spar technically began. Sakura tested the weighted bracelets on her arms, raising them up and down with some strain. She whined, but began punching and jabbing at the air, her breathing becoming heavy in no time.

* * *

Naruto felt a gnawing in his abdomen. Nerves. He hadn't sparred Sasuke in a long time, and it was safe to say he probably hadn't become any worse. The last time they'd done this, Sasuke had won with ease, but this time Naruto intended to put up a fight. He watched Sasuke's face, waiting for the first indication of movement...but found nothing. He just smirked, waiting for Naruto to make the first move. He obliged.

Naruto dug his sandal into the ground, pushing off of a foot and into the air, launched towards Sasuke. He drew his fist back, shooting his right fist at the Uchiha. The black-haired boy weaved his torso away from the blow, stepping to the side. Naruto's whiffed first attack and landing left him open, the blonde realised, and Sasuke was going to make use of it. Sasuke's heel came crashing down against the back of Naruto's head who stumbled forward, turning to face his foe and regaining his stance with gritted teeth.

He couldn't make moves like that, Naruto realised. One thing he'd learned from fighting Enma is that going in all-in against a more skilled and agile opponent was handing them a victory. Naruto had to give Sasuke more credit. He charged the boy for a second clash, opening with a underarm strike to Sasuke's abdomen. Sasuke's hand came down on Naruto's wrist, slapping the strike off target. It only nicked Sasuke's side, but shock arose on Sasuke's face for half a second. Half a second long enough for Naruto to notice it. He wasn't expecting Naruto's footing to be so secure, nor was he expecting a rather sound choice. Black irises turned red, a single black tomoe orbiting the pupil in the left with two in the right. Sharingan.

This almost insignificant blow on Sasuke made him realise that he couldn't fool around, not this time. Naruto was moving with a certainty he hadn't seen before, but it wouldn't be enough to beat him. Sasuke's arm swung for Naruto's temple, the hooked strike being blocked by Naruto's forearm. Time seemed to slow for Sasuke, as if every second was exaggerated by another second. Naruto's side was open, something he wouldn't let slide, he raised a knee, and pushed himself forward with his other foot. Once again, foiled by a blocking limb. Naruto had brought his leg up, shin taking the knee-strike. The combination of forces sent Naruto to the side, losing his footing for a moment.

Sasuke took the initiative, charging Naruto. What Sakura and Kakashi saw next was an exchange of jabs and kicks, most dodged by one another with Sasuke landing some hits on Naruto's torso. Kakashi's single eye was wide. How was Naruto reading the conflict so well? Sasuke had the Sharingan, his ability to lead and read the flow of a fight was evident, but Naruto...

Naruto's heart pumped quickly, the tension of these quick exchanges getting to him. He was keeping up with Sasuke! The fight seemed so clear to him, his rivals movements being almost telegraphed through his previous movements. Sasuke ducked with an incline to the right, which meant he was going to swing around to try and hit cheek. He didn't know how himself how he was doing it, his mind just seemed to be doing it automatically. Naruto responded, blocking it in the same manner he blocked the previous hook to his face. He tried his best to think mid-fight. Where did this come from?

Enma-sama. This is what Enma had been teaching him, and only just noticed.

* * *

"One hit."

The Monkey King seemed to be looming over Naruto, even though he was on the other side of the room. Sarutobi sat off to the side, his attention on a blank painting canvas before him.

"Over the next four nights, you must hit me at least once in these hour long sessions. If you fail to do so even once, I will never teach you." The gravitas of the words made Naruto gulp, who just nodded along with Enma's words. They'd been introduced, much to the Monkey Kings dismay. He was clearly unhappy that he was summoned at such an hour to teach a child.

"These are the terms of my training of you. If you can do it, then I will do my best. In these four attempts, you may use whatever jutsu you wish. The hit, however, must be from you. You must make physical contact. Do you understand, infant?" Another nod, this one more resolute. This wasn't just a test from the monkey, but from the old man as well. This was a challenge, and it was under challenges that Naruto Uzumaki thrived.

"One hit, huh? That's easy! You watch, Monkey! I'll land two hits." Enma snorted, shaking his head at the boys insolence and arrogance.

"We will see. Come at me, infant, and be broken."

Naruto broke into a run towards the summoned Monkey King, his hands making the clone seal. A troupe of three additional Naruto's popped into existence, joining the original in the charge. They all leaped at Enma in an attempt to overwhelm the giant monkey-man. Enma just scowled, and in a display of immense agility, flipped onto his hands and spun, his hand-like feet out in a T shape. One clone got hit and was slammed into another with violent force. The Monkey Kings legs came back around, and he launch his feet forward at the remaining two using his hands as the launching medium. Contact was made with each of their guts, a gust of air coming from both the blow and their mouths. One dispelled, while the other collapsed, the real Naruto. Enma hopped back to his feet, arms crossed.

"Get up. Try again." Naruto coughed and heaved, having never been hit with such force in his life. His saliva spilled from his mouth, and he didn't even care. He needed to get up. He pushed himself up, forcing his legs to ignore the pain, and swung a series of kicks and punches at Enma, who simply dodged and weaved around them, often guiding Naruto to the floor with the boys own force.

That wasn't the last bit of pain Naruto had experienced in the hour. Enma occasionally dodged, blocked and would follow with a strike back, always sending the 13 year old flying to his back. The hour was coming to its end, with only three minutes remaining.

_'Hopeless.'_ thought the Monkey King. The boy had been trying constantly each minute of the hour, his body looked like it couldn't take much more. _'I've been holding back my strength greatly, but I'm certain I've at least dislocated a few things, maybe even broken a few ribs. His body will give up before the next minute.' _Naruto stood once again, blood dripping from his split lips, the bruising on his left eye starting to swell.

"You have two minutes left, infant." Enma stated matter-of-factly, there was no insult or chiding to his words. Naruto had figured that's the kind of man the Monkey King was. Honest, probably to a harsh extent, but never one to be intentionally mean. Naruto had to get creative. Another minute passed, Naruto just standing there, staring forward at Enma. The summon waited patiently.

"One minute."

For the second time during the session, Naruto made the clone seal and ran forward. He poured his chakra into this one, ten Naruto's appearing on his side of the dojo, running along side him. They leaped in one at the time, only to be kicked and punched out of reality, leaving clouds of smoke with their defeat. Enma grunted.

_'I guess he fails.'_ He counted seven down, with ten seconds left. Thick smoke hung in the air, making it difficult for the Monkey King to see their approach, but that didn't mean he couldn't feel it. The last three leaped in at once...

Behind the smoke, Naruto's thoughts were racing. He needed to get this right, he absolutely needed to. He looked back on what he'd read in the archive, about chakra flow, about the 300-something tenketsu...and focused. Enma struck down the centre clone in the pincer attack, kicked the left, and only the single right clone remained. He reared his head back and then swung it forward at the clone...

"Kawarimi no Jutsu!" the clone called. A poof of smoke, and then contact. Enma's forehead connected with the forehead of a Naruto, forehead protectors cracking from the force of both parties coming into contact, and Naruto's fist made contact with Enma's face. One second and a half remained. The hour passed. He did it.

Naruto fell to the ground, his body bruised and beaten. Enma's face was turned to the side, his eyes wide. The Monkey King brought his hand up to feel his cheek.

_'He did it.' _He turned his head back, looking at the grounded Naruto with a contemplative look. Smoke from the dispelled clones faded, and the remaining Naruto clone in the back dispelled. He and his clone managed to mould their chakra in unison, allowing for the clone to use the replacement technique with the real Naruto. Using living matter as a replacement wasn't unheard of, it was just unusual to use it on this scale as it required far too much chakra and required immense amounts of teamwork. He had no room to critique the boy, however. He hit him once, and that was enough for him to move onto the second attempt.

"...Tomorrow, you try again. Dismissed." Enma vanished, returning to the realm from whence he came. The weathered Naruto let out a laugh from his spot on the ground, pumping a fist to the ground. The old Hokage stood, painting in hand, and moved to help Naruto sit up.

"You did well, Naruto." He said quietly, hugging the boy with one arm. His first day was over.

* * *

Sasuke popped his right foot to the side, force carrying his upper body and fist, connecting with Naruto's jaw and cheek. His guard was down, just for a moment, and the Uchiha made use of it. Naruto was sent spiralling to the side, blood flying from his mouth, and hit the floor. Sasuke had won the sparring match.

A total of five minutes had passed since the start of the spar, and both observers were impressed with the two combatants, especially Naruto. Sasuke was driven to sweat, lingering in stance for a moment longer before he dropped it, walking over to the downed and groaning Naruto. Naruto looked up, blinking. He'd lost, but it didn't feel like a loss. He'd fought Sasuke, and it wasn't Sasuke stomping over him. He figured that, in a way, he had won. He spotted Sasuke standing over him, looking down, the blood red eyes still active.

"...That hurt." Naruto quipped, his signature grin gracing his face. There was no need to be sour over losing to his team mate. Sasuke smiled, Naruto's grace in defeat once again relaxing his mental guard. He offered a hand to his team mate.

"That was the point. Get up, idiot." The Uchiha pulled Uzumaki to his feet, and rubbed the back of his head. Before they could talk about what'd just happened, they were forced to catch two weighted wrist bands.

"Good, good! Now, join Sakura in drills." The girl had been going for the entire time they were fighting, all the while watching. Sweat rolled form her hairline and exposed arms, the weights making what were basic drills much more difficult. Sasuke and Naruto joined her at each side, and matched her speed, moving in unison through out the drills.

* * *

The cool breeze from the slow flowing river below the bridge wasn't helping the girl, the reps were taking a toll on her arms. She felt the muscles ripping with each rotation of the jab-punch-hook and lef-left-right. The fight she had just witnessed was something she expected out of an action movie, not two genin, and not Naruto either.

Maybe her dad was onto something with the taijutsu club.

* * *

**Authors Note:**  
**And that's chapter 3 done! This was my first foray into writing actions scenes, so I was pretty nervous. Now more than ever, I'd appreciate critical feedback on how you felt the combat scenes went. If they were too slow, do mention!**

**On Team 7, I always got the impression that the bonds between the team mates were an odd contradiction. Naruto and Sasuke were rivals who were 'friends' but at the same time disliked each other and Sakura had a rather weak connection to Naruto. While this could simply be me reading the under and overtones aberrantly, I'm trying to make them more like the other teams in their interactions, who all seem rather friendly with one another. I'm steering the rivalry between Naruto and Sasuke away from the vitriolic path and instead making it a friendly one with mutual jabbing but plenty of respect. Also, to any Sakura fans, don't worry too much. She'll be getting her own 'thing' at some point in the future.**

**I feel that three hours of fighting Enma over the course of three days would probably be enough for Naruto to begin subconsciously picking up the subtle messages that were being telegraphed to him during the fights. He's by no means 'good' at Taijutsu yet, but the sudden skillspike was enough to take Sasuke off guard for the duration of the spar until he could adjust to the new speed dynamic between the two, resulting in the clean hit at the end.**

**Again, thank you for sticking with me this far and I hope you enjoyed chapter 3. Chapter 4 is probably coming at you during the weekend, I expect.**

**EDIT 1: Some abysmal grammatical errors on my part that I missed. Sorry folks.**


	4. Chapter 4: A Dragon, A Beginning

**Authors Note:**  
**I lied, chapter 4 is tonight. I figured I might as well post it, considering it came to a natural conclusion earlier than I expected. It's only about 2500 words this time, but I promise I'll make 5 longer because of reasons. There's a lot to cover! More from me at the end, enjoy!**

**Deep Purple, Chapter 4: A Dragon, A Beginning**

* * *

Saturday Night...

Steel flashed through straw and wood, balls of fire flew through the night to ignite man-shaped mannequins like pyres to a festival, and the second wind of a young Uchiha's drive was the subject of celebration. Sasuke's feet tread on angled tiles, his legs taking across the roofs of the Uchiha estates vacant buildings. With his chokuto unsheathed, he sliced through stacks of timber and hay in the shapes of men, rending them in half at angles, removing would-be limbs. He leaped from the roof towards another. Placed on the approaching roof he spotted three practice dummies in a triangle, the centre spot open. The chokuto found its sheath, Sasuke's hands went through a series of handseals at practised speeds. Horse, snake, ram, monkey, boar, horse, tiger -

"Fire Style: Great Fireball!" The inferno burned through his body, gathering in his mouth like a newly born sun. He released, a comet of fire rocketing towards the targets, exploding dead centre of them. Another pyre. He landed between the three burning posts, taking a deep breath. The inside of his throat was sore, as was what happened when he used that technique. Amid the fires and the heat, he was comfortable. It reminded him of one of the few fairy tales his father had told him. The Uchiha clan stole fire from dragons, he had told his son. Through this, the old dragons faded and the Uchiha would become the new dragons, in time.

Two weeks had passed since Sasuke had sparred Naruto on the bridge in the presence of the other two members of Team 7, and he had fought him three more times over the course of the fortnight. Each time, without fail, he could have sworn Naruto had become far better than the last time. Each time it threw him off, forcing him to adjust new found agility and strength. In the most recent sparring match, Naruto had co-opted a one handed handstand into his attacks. A one handed handstand! A move that was as arrogant as it was unconventional, enough so that Naruto landed his first serious hit on Sasuke, a firm kick to the face with the flat of his foot. He hadn't lost, but the evidence was there. Naruto was catching up, fast, and it wasn't just the former dead-last who was getting in on it. Sakura had stepped up a few degrees, her taijutsu skill having increased a few notches and her ability to seemingly coordinate the team during D and C-rank missions was impressive, something even he had to admit. Yet, he had nothing to show, no vast improvement or new skills.

Sasuke looked at the red reflection of his eyes on the flat of his blade, the fires illuminating his features. He respected his team. It was something he'd never say aloud, but he did. They were making an effort, just like he was, to become powerful for their own reasons. Naruto wanted to be Hokage, and Sakura...well, he wasn't sure, but over their few short conversations he could glimpse some depth to her in the likes of her brief life philosophies. Wise beyond her age, even if she did have incredibly petty annoyances. Her intelligence would be wasted on being a ninja if she didn't have some goal to be working towards.

The blade flourished, passing through burning, thick wood and hay like it were part of the air. The fire clung to the blade momentarily, the body-shaped stacks slumping to the ground. He held his position, the fires going out around him, then spun to face the roof of another building. Three more targets, lined up like a shooting range. Again – horse, tiger, ram, monkey, boar , horse, tiger -

"_Fire Style: Great Fireball!_" There was no need to hold it in, not this time. The fire burst from his mouth in a long cone, the gap between the two buildings closed by a burning bridge, the stream engulfing the three targets. They burned, just like the rest.

From atop a building, tomoe looked out to the rest of Konoha, and any onlookers would see fires coming from the tops of the Uchiha quarter, a sign. One dragon still remained in Konoha.

* * *

Sunday Morning...

Sakura had yet to thank her father for his suggestion. She sat between Naruto and Tenten, a girl who had graduated a year prior, in a small dojo watching two others fight it out. Lee and Hinata clashed again and again, attacks being met with swift reactions and counter-blows, only for it to happen again with Hinata on the defence. Lee was holding back. He always did.

This was the third time the taijutsu club had met, hosted every Sunday starting at 9am until whenever they were all tired or hungry. They would take sparring to ten points or until someone was grounded, and then Lee, who was on the same team as Tenten, would usually give very in depth feedback. The guy was a savant and a snazzy dresser, if nothing else. His clothing of choice for these occasions was a white tangzhuang with jade lines around the sleeves and middle, equally green baggy pants and a headband. He liked his green!

He'd shown up on the first Sunday along with Naruto, who had agreed to help start it up. The first match to take place was Naruto vs Sakura, which ended in a 10-7 victory for Naruto. After that, they'd both taken turns fighting Lee...or more, they fought while Lee beat them with little effort. He also had a massive thing for her, that was clear. It made her miss Naruto's excessive fawning, something she hated to admit. It didn't matter in the end because, other than that, Lee was precisely the kind of person she was looking for in these sessions. He laid out an exercise and set routine for her to work to in her free time. Three weeks in and she could feel the muscles in her arms, legs and abdomen being ripped and reformed under the strain.

On the second week, Hinata and Tenten showed up. The latter showed her how much further she had to go when they faced off. Whoever Tenten and Lee's sensei was, he demanded peak physical prowess from the both of them. Tenten's training was evident in her body, her muscles clearly defined but keeping the form of an agile shinobi. She couldn't tell on Lee, but she could only assume that under his clothes was a form made for fast and powerful attacks. To no ones surprise, Tenten had won the spar against Sakura, 10-5.

Hinata was an odd one, Sakura figured. Awkwardly quiet, shy and non-violent, and yet she showed up. Both of the senior genin apparently knew of her through someone called Neiji. Lee was enthused at her appearance with Tenten, and took it upon himself to assist her in her training. It was cute, in a big-brother-looking-out-for-little-sister kind of way.

The most intense session to take place was on the second week, when Naruto took on Lee once again. In one weeks time, Naruto had managed to up his score from a 10-3 to 10-7, even if Lee was holding back each time. Lee commented on his improvement, comparing it _"like a fish to water"_. He introduced new elements to his movements, and a modified stance. His body faced to the side, left leg stretched out with the pressure on the front end of his foot. The other was bent at the knee, the right foot also resting on the ball. His gaze came from over his shoulder, hands positioned in front of his chest, palms facing inwards, above and below one another. When the fight began, Sakura could only describe Naruto's fighting as fluid water its self. One attack was just another set up for another, a dodge a lead in to a strike.

Lee displayed more of his prowess, identifying what form Naruto was using half-way through their engagement. 'Burning Leaf Nimbus Style' he'd called it, a passed down martial art from the Sarutobi clan. Difficult to master, but with substantial pay off to those who could master it, the Third Hokage being used as Lee's example of someone who had done just that.

When Sakura inquired as to where or who Naruto had learned it from, he told her that he'd met one of the Third Hokage's family members who was also willing to help him. It's not that she wanted to think he was being a liar, Naruto was rather close to the Third from what she could tell, but she just had a gut feeling that he was. If he was not being honest, then it was a weird thing to lie about. He was probably sworn to secrecy, if he was doing what she thought he was doing at least.

Sakura's recollections of the Taijutsu Club's small history was cut short by a glimpse out of the corner of Hinata's white eyes, towards Naruto. She followed the look, only to her and 'oof' come from the meek Hyuuga. Lee had scored a point on her.

Hinata was weird.

* * *

Later That Evening...

"Tonight, you will finish making your first technique." Hiruzen sat at the table as he always did, his body turned to Naruto, waiting patiently on the floor, legs crossed. "The intent of making you read while practising control of your own chakra flow over the past week was specifically for this. To think, and mould at a complex level." Naruto leaned forward and grinned like he hadn't in a while, sharp canines bared. Finally, his idea could become reality!

"It's about time! I was getting bored of all the read- gah!" A solid spined book came into contact with Naruto's forehead, sending the boys head reeling back. Hiruzen's hand remained held out from where had thrown it.

"Reading never ends, Naruto! Even once you have gone through one book, you have not _truly_ read it. Remember that." Hiruzen grumbled like an old man, his age showing. "You will begin by making hand seals, with your ideal technique in mind. When you find the correct hand seals, it will simply feel right. Remember, Naruto, that hand seals invoke your subconscious into action, as outlined in the Chakra Association Theory. Now, stand and begin when you are ready." Hiruzen sat on the side of the seat, his back not supported by the rest of the chair. He observed Naruto closely, the first time he had openly done so.

"...So, just handseals and the thing I want." Naruto said to himself, taking a deep breath with his eyes closed. He pictured it, his idea. It was clear to him, but he had to make it clear for everyone else. He first had to calculate what level of technique it would be, which was a C-rank given the amount of estimated chakra and the intended effect. C-ranks had a broad number of potential handseals, but averaged at about four or six depending.

He started, his hands moving through combinations of hand seals in groups of six, pausing at the end each time and taking a deep breath, and then exhaling. Each attempt, a look of disappointment came across his face. Each try felt odd. The only thing he could compare it to was playing with those match-the-shape block things when he was a child, and trying to fit the circle shape in the cube space. He needed to find the right mould...

"Do not falter, Naruto." Hiruzen added in from the side. "It can take time, but I believe in you. You have the creative drive, the chakra, the knowledge and the potential. Few ninja can create their own releases, but you are one of those few. I can see it in you." Hizuren had changed from the teacher to the grandfather just like that, his words carrying a softness only a family member could hold. Naruto smiled, his eyes still shut, and continued. He could do it. After a while, he had lost track of what hand seals he'd gone through, sometimes repeating a series he'd done a few minutes earlier.

Dragon, horse, rat, ox, snake, tiger. He took the breath again, his eyes opening. Something...something felt right. It wasn't quite there, but almost. He couldn't describe it, the feeling, but it came from his gut. He had to try again – dragon, rat, horse, ox, snake tiger. Closer! He almost had it, his chakra starting to bubble through his body and the image in his head seeming so real to him! Just one more seal needed correcting... was it ox? Dragon, horse, rat, HARE, snake, tiger! The chakra rushed through his body, Naruto only managing to keep loose control of it as it formed in his throat, taking worldly form and features. This was the 'rightness' Naruto had never experienced before, as if he'd just been told some ultimate truth about the world. So much seemed obvious to him now, about chakra, about how it worked! All he had been reading the past weeks seemed to have a greater context, and within it, he could remember and understand it all. Is this what the old man knew? Is this why he was called the God of Shinobi? The Professor?

The Third leaned back, eyes wide. He felt the burst of chukra coming from Naruto, like a blinding light coming from his upper body, it couldn't be ignored. If what Naruto had in mind was a destructive jutsu, it probably had the juice to blow a hole through the wall. He stood, gripping the side of the table, ready to take the situation under control. Naruto held the tiger seal, his eyes wide.

He opened his mouth, a constant powerful stream of smokescreen expelled from his throat, clouding the room and obscuring the Thirds vision. The old man raised his robed arm to his mouth, letting out small coughs as the smoke entered his nose. After five seconds of the uninterrupted technique, Naruto hacked up the last of it, coughing heavily. He fell to his knee, sweat rolling from his blonde hairline.

"Naruto!" Hiruzen called out, waving his way through the smoke to the downed Naruto. He squatted, holding the boy by his shoulder. "Naruto! Are you okay?" The concerned kage got a series of nods from Naruto, who tried to get his breath back in midst of his work. Naruto blinked and then looked up at his surrogate grandfather, giving his foxy grin. In a confident voice, he spoke words he'd undoubtedly repeat in the future.

_"Smoke Release: Deep Purple!"_

And so it had begun.

* * *

**Authors Note:**  
**Hey! Thanks for reading this unusually short chapter of Deep Purple. Honestly, I'm not all that satisfied with it. A combination of the length and how it was written. I don't think I've quite found my writing style, so if you have any thoughts on that, just say so in a review. I've been thinking about the future of this story a lot, and I've decided that there'll be one 'filler' arc at some point in the somewhat far future for the team to show off their stuff as well as add in a few epic scale battle scenes. I hope that's cool with you guys. Just to you're all aware, this is the end of what I'll call the Pre-Chunin Exam Arc, and next chapter we'll be seeing the start of the actual exam.**

**For the sake of metainfo, here's the low down on Smoke Release: Deep Purple**

**Smoke Release: Deep Purple - **Dragon Rat Horse Hare Snake Tiger (Hold)

User takes a deep breath and releases it in a stream of smoke which spreads out over a radius. The radius covered and the density depend upon the amount of chakra put into the technique and control when using it. Smoke is non-lethal, but could theoretically become lethal. Exposure can cause coughing. The technique is very similar to the Hiding in Mist Technique, but there is an exchange between the amount of time it takes to use the jutsu and density of the smoke/mist. A C-rank jutsu.

**EDIT: I forgot to mention my usage of the words 'style' and 'release' in jutsu. This a personal choice, on my part. 'Fire Release' does not seem to flow as well as 'style', but feels appropriate for 'smoke release'. If I were to make it a not completely arbitrary choice on my part, I'd say that the primary five (fire, water, earth, wind and lightning) will use 'style' while anything else will use 'release'. **


	5. Chunin Exam 1: The First Day

**Authors Note:**  
**MY FINGERS UUUUUGH **  
**Enjoy!**

* * *

How unbecoming.

This was the thought which occurred to the great fox each passing day, trapped within a child's subconscious. It was forced to watch the boys life, he follies and his flaws, all while doing nothing. Nothing. That wasn't true though, was it? It hadn't taken the great beast very long to figure out the workings of the Eight Trigrams Seal, and how he could use it to his advantage. A long game, that's all he had to play. He had lived a very long time, and the time it would take for this plan to come to fruition was nothing. It wasn't bad. At the very least, he had moments of entertainment watching the actions of his host, Naruto Uzumaki. His life was a lesson in futility, always getting hit down to get back up and take it again. His host had difficult childhood, because of him. Naruto had learned to hate, because of him. That was entertainment, an art to the nine-tails.

The second stage of his plan kicked into motion during the boys journey to the Wave. Near death, his emotions running high, it was the perfect time to make first contact. Before this point, the Nine-tails had only trickled chakra into the boys own, expanding his reserves and making his control erratic. This encounter, this borrowing of power on a large scale, was just Naruto opening the floodgates for it. More and more of the beasts immense chakra mingled with his own, becoming indistinguishable boys. All it needed was more hate, more pain, and then it would be free. Smooth sailing, it appeared to be.

But then it wasn't.

His host met a man, a man whose words he could still hear ringing around Naruto's head to this day. Philosophical garbage! That's all it was, the words of dead wise men who were as temporal as the things they talked about. It was enough, though. Enough for the boys hate to fade, enough for his mask to crumble away, replaced by happiness of his own making.

Damn that man, damn the old Hokage, damn the boys team mates, damn the boy and last of all, damn the Fourth Hokage for putting him here in the first place. This changed nothing. More time, that was all he needed. The nine-tails would wait, as it had before, for the opportune times.

Until then, the boy would keep taking his chakra without knowing it. Keep taking and taking...until it's time for the debt to be collected.

* * *

6 Days Until the Start of the Chunin Exams...

Naruto sat on the floor of the Third's dojo, his legs crossed, hands clasped together infront of him, his chakra levels fluctuating and lowering, over and over. His gaze was directed down at the padded floor, a book open before him. 'The Battle Tractate', it was called. A series of in-depth analyses on the battles of the Second Shinobi World War, and some on the First. Naruto's reading had moved on from one month ago, Hiruzen having decided that his understanding of chakra was at the point where additional reading was optional for the level he wanted to be. Now, he learned of war, and the intellect behind it.

The two hours he spent with his tutors had been de-compartmentalised, both hours now taking place in the dojo. The Third would sit off to the side, painting and looking up at Naruto every now and then, answering any inquiries and aiding him in any demonstration of the theory, while five shadow clones stood in a line before King Enma and five mu ren zhuang dummies. Like a drill Sargent, he directed them. Like soldiers, they did as instructed. Grabbing the 'wrists', striking at the 'jaw's with their wrists, using open palms and the backs of their hands to strike the post, jumping and spinning mid air to add power to a kick. It was a harmony of movement between the five Naruto's.

Hiruzen had revealed the practicality of using Shadow Clones to practice with Enma the first day after his fourth trial against the Monkey King, and it blew Naruto's mind. Each time they kicked, punched and flipped in the movements of the Burning Leaf Nimbus Style, he gained their memory of it when they dispelled. This wasn't just them remembering how to do it, but the muscle memory as well! At the other end of the dojo, a final, sixth clone went through its routine alone, a bo staff twirling through the air, sweeping the ground and jabbing rapidly at the air with an end. Learning to use the staff was something Enma said was absolutely required to 'better understand the mentality of the art completely.'

And that's how his nights went, sitting quietly with his book, practising internal chakra control while Enma instructed his clones, occasionally demanding that Naruto spar with him in order to get a measure on how far he'd come. Of course, he didn't stand a chance, but Enma seemed happy with his progress. Naruto couldn't feel his improvement against Enma, but against Sasuke, Lee, Hinata and Tenten he could. He'd almost beat Sasuke several times now, and he'd noticed that the Uchiha was starting to take him far more seriously now. He never paused to activate his Sharingan, going in with tomoe spinning. Each loss was never as grievous as the first, usually losing due to a trip up of some sort. Their dynamics had shifted somewhat. Where Naruto used to be the one to initiate the spars, Sasuke had begun demanding that they fight as well, something which Naruto took pride in. He was almost caught up.

* * *

Hiruzen's paintbrush touched on white canvas, trailing a sleek black curve behind its movements. He took these training hours to wind down the day, the questions Naruto would ask him being far easier and interesting than any he would receive while at his desk. In just two months, Naruto had come so far. If Hiruzen had to guess where Naruto was right now, he was at most a mid-level chunin, high-end genin as the least. Compared to the 'academy student with Shadow Clones' level he'd started at, the improvement was astronomical. What if he'd always trained Naruto, Hiruzen considered. He had the makings of a powerful ninja in him, simply never tapped until recently. It couldn't quite be called 'genius', but 'prodigy' was appropriate. Just a late bloomer.

Naruto was only thirteen years old, and he'd made three of his own techniques. Three! And this wasn't just for a singular alignment such as fire or air, this was his own release. Each was powerful enough to warrant a C-ranking, in the eyes of the Third. He smiled, leaning back from his painting to grasp its full scope. A blonde haired warrior charging a monkey-man. He put his pipe to his lips, igniting the herbs with a spark on the end of his finger. He looked up in time to catch Enma cry 'Idiot!', dispelling a clone with a punch to the gut.

Naruto was going to do well.

* * *

5 Days Until the Chunin Exams...

'Hell hath no fury like an enraged Sakura.' This was something she was going to ensure Konohamaru took home with him today, something he said as a prayer at night in the hopes it would protect him...

Because of the Sunday Taijutsu club, Sakura was spending more time with Naruto outside of being a team mate and it was only a matter of time until she met the Third's grandson. It'd been a rather pleasant morning up to that point, actually. She'd decided to go for a different look that morning, considering Naruto and Sasuke had both switched up their regular appearanced, although for different reasons. Everyone on her team complimented her for it! Most of her hair was tied back into a somewhat messy knot with the help of her forehead protector, but the two long bangs at the front remained. She decided to trade out the qipao for a zipped up vest with a coat tail on the end, coloured in her signature red and white. Her exposed arms and shoulders showed the fruits of physical labour with the team and the results of her training, muscles toned. She was starting to look more and more like Tenten in build, agile and strong. For the sake of simplicity, she decided to put on a rather large belt with it all, inclined to one side with a large pack on that side with smaller pouches lining it. She looked killer, in a near literal sense. She thought she looked good! It was more appropriate than the dress and her hair wouldn't get in the way.

Her walk with Naruto was pleasant, taking him up on an offer to train together after Sasuke vanished from the group after their missions were done. What's the worse that could have happened? An annoying kid and his troupe show up and then piss her off and then taunt her into a chase? Oh right, exactly that.

'Old', Konohamaru had called her. Old! Of all the things, he chose old. She could have handled big forehead, she was used to that, but by no means was she or did she look old! That's how the chase started. Teeth gritted, she moved like hell on wheels after the trio- and Naruto. The traitor! He was encouraging them to run! He was meant to be her team mate, damn it. She pursued them down an alley, wooden fences at either side. Konohamaru took to the front of the group, finding a little bit of the Fourth Hokage's speed in his legs, turning a left corner a few seconds before everyone else.

She heard a 'thud' as she turned, and the sound of Konohamaru hitting the floor.

* * *

Naruto wanted to call out to Konohamaru to stop but it was too late, he'd already hit someone. Naruto stopped mid step with the rest of the Konohamaru Corp. The person who Konohamaru was a black clad boy, purple warpaint marking his face. His feline-esque eared hood had a forehead protector on it, and it wasn't a leaf symbol that was etched into it. On his back was...something wrapped up. Naruto couldn't tell.

"That hurt." The black-clad boys voice was flat, reaching out to grab the young Sarutobi by the scruff of his shirt, lifting up to meet eyes. Beside the young man with the face paint was a rather tall girl, her blonde hair tied into 4 small pony tails. What was on her back was far more obvious, a giant folded fan. The ends of her lips turned downwards at her accomplices actions, crossing her arms.

"I said, that hurt." He said again, grip tightening on Konohamaru's shirt. The 8 year old grabbed at the wrist of the other, struggling.

"Kankuro, cut it out. We're just going to get in trouble because you're causing trouble." Said the blonde haired girl, quickly looking around. She was worried, but not because of any problems with authorities. The one called Kankuro tutted. Naruto's chakra flared up for an instant, a warning. Something had happened, something he couldn't see. The urge to charge Kankuro was great, but he held back, looking to the side at Sakura. They nodded at one another, Sakura taking a step forward, fists clenched.

"Let him go." Her voice carried a weight to it, a certain demanding gravitas, something she'd learned how to do to order around Naruto and Sasuke. Sakura's brow furrowed, the threat in her voice and expression evident. Kankuro looked over to them, the Haruno's words catching his ear.

"That's now how it works, y'know." He said, his facetious humour showing. "Give a little, take a little." Kankuro brought his fist back slowly, his intent clear. Naruto broke into a run, his patience at his limit, charging Kankuro. The older boy snapped his head to Naruto, eyes going wide. His fingers twitched, a stinging sensation coming from Naruto's right ankle. Chakra strings!

Naruto's right foot stopped mid run and he fell forward, the gut feeling of plummeting making it a horrible experience. His body reacted without thought, Enma's hard training and many spars against Sasuke paying off. He curled, rolling across the ground instead of going face first, his fingers taking up the clone seal. A shadow clone appeared just behind Naruto, taking two running steps and then using the originals back as a springboard, leg swinging from the back.

As if planned, the kick connected with the cheek of Kankuro, and a projectile from off the alley shot down and hit him in the wrist, piercing skin. He was forced to drop the Sarutobi scion and tumble backwards, holding his cheek and wrist. The other Naruto had vanished before he could register what had happened. It all occurred in three seconds, Temari's hand reached for her fan. With the exception of Naruto and Sakura, the latter of whom had now moved up to stand next to the crouched Naruto with her guard up.

Obsidian eyes stared down at the two foreign genin, a stone in hand. Sasuke took in a hiss of air, right hand reaching for sheathed chokuto at the back of his waist.

"Why did you take so long to go, Naruto?" The Uchiha scrutinised, his eyes not leaving the aggressor.

Sasuke had done away with the white shorts, opting to wear loose black blue pants, a black rope belt circling his waist a couple of times before making a thick knot at the front, the back of which held his blade's sheath in place. His top remained the same for the most part, wearing a similar shirt to the one he always did with the exception of the Uchiha crest being a prevalent feature on the front. His forehead protector was now around his neck.

"Because something was up, duh! That's why I did that dumb little tumble." Naruto stood to full height along side Sakura, punching a fist into his palm. "Either way, I totally hit him first. I saved Konohamaru, you didn't."

"You did? Don't make me laugh, dead-last. You can't fool my eyes, the stone. hit him half a second before your foot connected with his face." Sasuke threw the other pebble with as much force at the feet of Naruto, embedding it in the ground. Naruto snorted, going to open his mouth -

"It was a joint effort!" Sakura exclaimed over whatever Naruto was about to say, the two boys of the team pursing their lips shut. Yes, boss. Kankuro tutted again, recovering from the two pronged attack. He reached to his back, gripping the bandages clinging to the cylinder-like object on his back.

"Not bad, Konoha, but if you're gonna make a game out of this..." He slammed the thing down in front of him, enough of the wrapping peeling off to reveal a tuft of hair at the top. Naruto squinted. "...then I'll play!"

"Karasu? Here?" Said the other genin, panic lining her voice. "Kankur-"

"Cease, Kankuro." Such an uncaring, flat voice. Sasuke almost leaped to the side at the source of the voice being right next to him, on the same branch. A moment of restraint meant he only looked to the side, his eyes wide.

_'I didn't even notice him...'_ The lone Uchiha thought, his grip on his chokuto's handle increasing. He couldn't show fear or weakness.

A short red head stood next to Sasuke, arms crossed, eyes closed. The kanji for love rested on his forehead, and a gourd on his back. His eyes slowly opened, green pupils appraising those gathered. Sasuke knew those eyes...the eyes of a killer. Just like Itachi.

"You're a disgrace to our village." From the looks on everyone's face, no one had noticed him appear. Like a ghost.

"On behalf of the Land of Wind and Suna,- " The boy broke down into sand, carried by a false wind to the ground with his fellow sand genin. He reconstituted, his pose not changing. "I apologise for their actions. Lets go."

"Wait." Naruto stepped forward, hands finding the pockets of his pants. "Who are you guys?" Sasuke leaped down from the tree, lining up with his team. His hand had not left the blade. Kankuro and the other turned, but Gaara waited a moment before turning to face them, the black rings of an insomniac giving a rather unnerving expression, or lack there of.

"Gaara..." His voice, quiet and desolate of emotion, carried far. "of the Desert. Kankuro, and Temari. You have all interested me. Give me your names." He nodded to the line up.

"Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura, Sasuke." Eyes locked across the alley. Naruto had only given his second name out for a reason. These guys were the real deal, especially Gaara. They were trained how to kill, while him and his team were only trained how to fight. Second names hold a lot of information with them, but first names could be common. He didn't care if they knew his second name, after all. There wasn't much to find out.

Gaara nodded, and walked away, his team following closely.

"...Suna ninja are not allowed within Konoha. Why do you think they're just letting them walk around freely?" Sakura broke the momentary silence with the question which had been on their minds since Gaara had opened his mouth. Naruto shrugged, and Sasuke just continued to stare to where Gaara was.

"We should find Kakashi and tell him. I didn't like the feel of the guy with red hair. Creepy, dangerous." Naruto squinted, scratching the top of his head. What a way to ruin a morning. Sakura nodded in agreement. Sasuke looked to his team mates, grip relaxing on his blade.

"I'm going." The raven-haired prodigy vaulted to the top of the fence and dashed away, not giving the others time to respond. Konohamaru had rejoined with Moegi and Udon. Naruto furrowed his brow.

Something was going down.

* * *

Chunin Selection Exam Day

When Naruto and Sakura had found Kakashi leaving the academy, he informed them of everything. Their referral, the date of the exam and how difficult it would be for them. Naruto heeded no caution, his joy hitting critical levels, reaching the point where he hugged Kakashi. Naruto met with the Third that evening, as he had every other for the past two months, only to be sent away by his mentor. As the chunin exams were starting, Naruto was expected to self study, to see how well he could fair without the Third guiding him. Naruto studied, Sasuke and Sakura trained but all three of them tried their hardest. The week passed without incident, and on the morning of July 1st, they met up again outside the academy.

* * *

"So...this is it?" Nerves racked Naruto Uzumaki's body, grinning to cope with the twisting feeling in his gut. He and Sasuke stood either side of Sakura, their silently elected 'team leader' in the absence of Kakashi.

"Yeah. It's okay though. We're ready. We've fought hard, worked hard and trained hard to get here." Sakura didn't sound too certain herself, swallowing. They'd only heard about how difficult the chunin exams were supposed to be, given the rank of chunin had increased responsibilities. .

"Tch. You two are being over dramatic. Don't worry, if the going gets tough, I'll drag you two to the promotion." Sasuke was the first to step into the building, returning to be examined once again.

What Naruto and Sakura did not expect to see upon walking in was the down formed of Lee and Tenten, with two other genin blocking the door to what was labelled Room 301. Sakura's eyes shot up to the sign, Sasuke's following only a moment after. Green and black eyes met for a moment, then a nod. Naruto was oblivious to what they had noticed, running over to the senior genin.

"Bushy-brows! Tenten! What happened?" He slowed down into a kneel, checking their marks- it didn't take much deduction to tell that the marks were _faked_ by the two. Naruto grinned, sniggering silently at their antics while they smiled at him.

"Naruto! It's good to see a fellow bastion of youth among us!" Lee took Naruto's hand in his own, clasping it in a brotherly gesture. The blonde helped the two up.

"Thanks, Naruto. We were just trying to get into the examination room, when...well." Tenten laughed nervously, rubbing a seemingly bruised shoulder. Out of the corner of his eye, Naruto noticed Sasuke and Sakura moving forward towards the guards of the door, saying something about 201 and 301.

Realisation sank in. Lee and Tenten were here, which meant that, depending on what the exam entailed, he could end up fighting Lee! Lee was Enma, in that Naruto just couldn't feel himself making much progress against him, and he'd only ever fought Lee when he was holding back.

What was he wearing, though?

"...Lee, your, uh..." Naruto pointed Lee up and down, trying to be careful about this.

"My what, Naruto?" Lee blinked a few times, tilting his head.

"You look stupid." So much for the sensitivity. At least he was being honest.

Lee's facial expression dropped, heartbreak in his eyes. Naruto reeled back, instantly feeling regret. Sometimes, people had to be told the truth in order for them to reach happiness...but ignorance was bliss. In the blink of an eye, Lee recovered, his neck twitching to look at the scene of Sasuke and the genin confronting one another. His face...he looked like was ready to fight.

"Lee?" It was too late.

By the time he had opened his mouth, green blurred to become part of the air, a bolt of youth and dexterity. Naruto couldn't follow it, but by the time he could turn to look at where he'd gone, he was holding Sasuke's drawn blade in one hand, the edge pincered between two fingers, and stopping the punch of the guard with his other hand, body crouched low. Naruto's mouth opened, looking for words, but he could find none. Lee was a monster. He'd always known that, but this just confirmed it. His speed was inhuman.

"W-what?!" Sasuke's eyes were wide, from shock and disbelief. Naruto knew Sasuke well enough to know the thoughts going through his head. He had swung to injure, definitely, and no one should have been able to intercept that, let alone two attacks at once. Lee was not 'no one', though. He was Lee.

The Handsome Devil looked up at the gathered crowd, showing no effort in holding back the two attacks. His display of martial strength was topped off by a wink to Sakura, who cringed openly. A resounding 'no thank you' from her.

"There is no need for violence!" Lee's command made both parties jump back, Sasuke forcing a look of coolness over his face. He needed a moment to comprehend that. Lee stood up right, all attention on him. He'd made himself a target for the future.

From the crowd of genin hopefuls stepped another boy, about Lee's height with long black hair reaching his middle back, tied at the end. His eyes pure white, as much so as Hinata. A Hyuuga, Naruto figured.

"Look at this, Lee. You were the one who told us not to make a scene." He and Tenten stood around their team mate. The Hyuuga crossed his arms, looking over Team 7, like a disapproving teacher.

"This is the Naruto and friends I have heard so much about from you two and Hinata, I imagine?" He inclined his head to the right, looking out of the corner. Tenten nodded. He examined each one of them again, gaze locking onto Sasuke's.

"Disappointing. We depart." Neji gave the furious Naruto and Sasuke no time to respond, the former looked like he was ready to take off after the white-eyed boy, only for a hand to clasp down on his shoulder. Sakura.

"I'm sure we'll get our chance, later." Ever the voice of reason. Naruto took a deep breath, calming himself, but Sasuke seethed quietly behind those coal eyes of his.

"We should get to the examination room. Lets go."

Naruto never took well to arrogance, as displayed with his initial interactions with Sasuke, but there was something far more hateful about Neji. It was like...he was guided by it, some sort of detestable force, against his will. He'd expected more, as if someone higher had told him there would be more to view. Naruto couldn't wrap his head around the oddity of Neji. Crazy, maybe?

Team 7 found themselves stopped again, this time by the green-clad Lee at the staircase. Determination ironed his face, fists clenched.

"Naruto! Sakura! Wait!" He called out. Oddly enough, Sasuke was the first one to stop the instant he heard Lee's voice. He faced him, flexing his fingers. Only a moment ago, this odd looking boy with a rice bowl haircut was the only thing standing between him and removing someone's arm. What on Earth could he want?

"Yo, Lee. What's up?" Naruto smiled at his sparring partner, who currently seemed more interested in Sasuke.

"I want to fight Sasuke!"

* * *

Later That Day, Training Area 44, Team 7's Allocated Gate...

One last inventory check. Kunai, shuriken, a few explosive tags, and exactly nine tracking tags. This morning had been going so fast, to the point where he felt like he was reverting to his hyper-energetic self to keep up. Between Sasuke fighting Lee, the tense feeling of the written exam and the femme fatale that was Anko, this was measuring up to be one of the most exciting days in recent history!

Sasuke got destroyed by Lee, putting it lightly. Naruto had tried to warn him, he really did, but he didn't know what he was expecting. The written exam wasn't exactly helpful either, it just gave the Uchiha heir an hour to sit on that defeat. That went by without a hitch, Naruto thought. He could actually answer most of the questions! Questions on Spirit-Body Correlation Theory? He answered that right up, but a lot of people couldn't. He felt eyes on his back through out the entire thing. They couldn't see how simple it really was. In its most basic form, it was obvious. The more you train your body, the stronger your spirit becomes, and the more you train your spirit, the stronger your body becomes, calculated at a roughly 1:15 ratio of 'enhancement'. It was somewhat vague, like most things regarding measuring 'spirit', but it wasn't exactly wrong.

And then he met Anko, then Anko's kunai. That had been fun-terrifying. A Kusa genin approached Anko, and Naruto couldn't help but notice something off. A weird, earthy scent assailed the nine-tails' jinchūriki's enhanced senses, but there was something similar to Anko in there, something which was quickly forgotten as Team 7 was directed off to their gate.

And here they were, minutes away from being let off into a supposedly dangerous forest with some definitely dangerous ninja inside. Sakura turned to her team, back to the closed gate.

"Listen, one of you two should take the scroll." She held it out between them. "If anyone sees us and you guys are guarding my flanks while in formation, they'll think I have the scroll. When they go for me, you two can do some damage. Sound good?" Sakura had really grown into the role, Naruto thought.

It was a good, basic tactic which would probably work at this level, and he hadn't even considered it despite his extensive and recent reading on battle tactics. Maybe, he considered, war wasn't just intellect. It was practical as well.

"I'll take it." Sasuke reached out, hiding the scroll away on his persons. "I'm the most dangerous looking -" Not wrong, Naruto admitted to himself "so it would be impractical for me to be burdened with the objective in other situations." Naruto and Sakura nodded at his analysis.

"Cool! Oh, before I forget..." Naruto reached into a pouch strapped to his bicep, taking out the nine tracking tags. "The old man showed me how to make these! They're for small team missions. Take two, and we all put one on each other." He held them out like a hand of cards, and his team did as instructed.

They attatched the tags to one another, two tags hanging on the side of Sasuke's rope belt, Sakura's pouch belt and Naruto's banded wrists.

"I'm guessing, from the name, we can find eachother with these?" Sakura inquired, squinting an eye.

"Right. They're made in sets, so if you look focus and look for it, you'll see them. They work in a half mile radius. Give it a shot!" Naruto grinned, proud of his resourcefulness in this situation.

His team mates did at instructed, closing their eyes. From their perspective, a blue flame stuck out in the darkness, coming from Naruto's tagged wrists respectively. They opened their eyes, nodding.

"They'll be really useful later, trust me." An alarm sounded, and the gate slowly screeched open and Team 7 began their trek into the Forest of Death, taking to travelling through the immensely large trees for cover.

Fourty fives minutes of silent running were broken by Naruto.

"We've been tracked for five minutes. Contact soon, directly ahead." Sakura nodded, reaching to grasp at a kunai. It was easy to distinguish person from forest, in terms of scent. Many of the ninja present in the were foreign, and had their own distinct, different scents from what Naruto was used to. This smelled like...some kind of food, similar to a beef dumpling, with a herb scent hint to it. The wind blew in their favour, making it easier for Naruto to pick it up. In the distance, Naruto could make out two people coming towards them.

One had an unusual, intense red pigment to his skin, eyes a blazing orange. He wore nothing on his top, other than a forehead protector and golden shoulder guard, forged to look like the face of a fuu dog. The other was far more normal looking, in comparison.

Pale brown military trench coat, open and exposing a flak vest and deep blue plants. Shoulder length, messy sand blonde hair, a forehead protector wrapped around his arm. Something was attached at his waist. They were here to fight.

"_Korijutsu: Ice Hand Wall!_" A huge, reflective wall of blue dropped down in Team 7's path, forcing them to a holt. Naruto looked up with the rest of his team to the source of the voice, a man who looked to be the exact opposite of the red one Naruto had seen, blue in hue, guard on the other shoulder. The air became cold due to the proximity with the wall of ice.

Red and orange seared through the wall until the two who were approaching burst through, chunks of ice flying everywhere. Naruto barely had time to register the red, searing fist making direct contact with his face.

* * *

Steel clashed on steel, sparks coming from the half second impacts. Sasuke had no choice but to activate his sharingan immediately, this man was simply too good without it. The blonde haired man carried a serene smile as they duelled Sasuke on a large tree branch, his slightly lidded eyes evidencing no strain in fighting the Uchiha. Sasuke jumped back from an attempted shoulder barge, bringing his chokuto downwards. The coat-wearing shinobi was one step ahead, ninjato already in place to meet the attempted killing blow despite his low positioning. Another metallic clash. He hopped, holding his short blade in one hand. He appraised Sasuke.

"You clash well." His voice was soft, soothing even. Like a true friend. Sasuke already hated this guy. The Uchiha got into a ready stance, blade raised above his head, flat, footing wide.

"I would ask who you guys are, but it doesn't matter. You're here for our scroll." Sasuke smirked, his tone condescending. He was curious, in truth. The man wasn't much older than he was. Sixteen or seventeen, Sasuke guessed, given the youthful facial features and slight sandy coloured stubble he was growing.

"Ah, forgive me, but it is courtesy to introduce ones self to their honourable enemy." He bowed his head, a shocking move. Sasuke could have attacked him while he was like that, and he wanted to. Something held his step though, a morbid curiosity.

"I am Arechi Suzuhara, Ame genin. A pleasure to meet you. And they are- "

* * *

A single, cold, siphoning eye connected with Sakura's green, perched just above her with his arms crossed. The blue one.

"Kuragari of the Hail."

* * *

Naruto pushed himself to his feet, world spinning. He had taken a fall from the tree, landing with his back against hard Earth. The red one thundered down to equal ground, crating the ground beneath his feet. Naruto got a good look at him. Tall and proud, he pumped a thumb at a strong pectoral. His right (also only) eye burned into Naruto's ocean blue with a vigor that seemed so familiar.

" - Nekketsu of Hiiro!"

Naruto's vision corrected, and he took in the full appearance of Nekketsu. Tall, standing at about six foot and dwarfing Naruto's puny four-eight. His arms were huge, looking like they packed enough power to break Naruto in two. Heck, in general he was pretty large, a body that disregarded agility and finesse in exchange for raw strength. Theoretically, an easy opponent to fight for a ninja, but if he got this far...

"Naruto Uzumaki!" He eventually returned with as much gusto and eagerness as Nekketsu, punching a fist to an open palm. He focused for a moment. Sakura was slightly to his east, above, and Sasuke was to her east. Nekketsu grinned from ear to ear, and not in a cruel manner. He looked like he was pleased to hear Naruto.

"I was worried for a sec, y'know?" His voice wasn't as deep as Naruto had expected, but it sounded appropriately hyped up. "I thought you were gonna be as boring as your black haired buddy looked! But from the sounds of it, you're a as ready to fight as I am!" Nekketsu laughed, puffing his chest out.

"I can't let you get away with that free hit, can I?!" Naruto got into his stance, remembering where he was. Burning Leaf Nimbus was good for avoiding bruisers like Nekketsu, but for hurting...he'd need to push himself beyond what he had learned.

"Good attitude. I knew you were the strongest of your bunch, the moment I saw you! I saw the fire, just like mine! We wanna be the best there is, and there can't be two!" Nekketsu roared, slamming a foot down into a horse stance, fists by his sides.

"_Kasaijutsu: Volcano Hammer!_" Nekketsu was suddenly in the air with a shock wave, gigantic fist raised back with a large blaze engulfing it, dropping down on Naruto. He flipped back onto his hands, and pushed himself away as the fist slammed down into the ground, the ground where Naruto was standing exploding under the impact, hot earth and rubble being scattered through the opening.

'_I've never seen any technique like that...' _Naruto couldn't remember anything like what he'd just dodged in any of the books he had read, nor any mention in battle analyses. Strength was, but literal explosive strength new. Nekketsu stood, facing Naruto, a hand resting on his hip.

"C'mon, don't tell me a little bit of my _Kasaijutsu_ has you quiverin'!"

* * *

Sakura's arm felt numb.

Kuragari was a silent enemy, unlike Nekketsu. His movements bore similarity to Hinata and her Gentle Fist, Sakura had noticed. He closed fast and has not relented since, forcing Sakura to go on the defensive. Open palm strikes, chops, prods with the tips of his cold fingers. Unlike the Gentle Fist, he wasn't disrupting chakra, something which could be considered worse.

He feinted to the side, flat of his palm slamming against Sakura's pained arm. She grit her team, grunting from the sudden surge of cold through her blood vessels and muscles. He was freezing her limbs, slowly but surely. His attacks were the vector, and she could only guess that on contact, his own chakra surged into the spot of contact in the form of freezing temperatures. What a horrible fighting style. She waited for her opportunity to go on the offensive, ignoring the freezing burn.

He lunged forward, fingertips outstretched, going right for her chest. She saw her chance, going low just as Lee taught her, using all the strength in her legs, back and torso to bring her fist upward. Knuckle connected with jaw, strength exploding through. That half a second of impact lasted longer for Sakura, feeling her opponent forced to grit his teeth, being lifted off the ground by her power, was satisfying.

He flew backwards, recovering in the air and landing in a crouch. His flat expression hadn't changed, but his lips had split. First blood for Sakura. Kuragari blinked.

"It is called Korijutsu." He said. His voice reminded Sakura of Gaara, only far more human seeming, despite his blue skin and sealed eye. "A basic form of it, the Freeze Thaw Touch. Most cannot recover from the initial engagement to actually counter attack. I commend you." Sakura tutted.

Without a word, she charged Kuragari, launching into a series of jabs and hooks. He was larger than Sakura, and the limited ground to move made it so he could dodge. Kuragari was forced to block, in the exact same situation Sakura was in. His abdomen was left open as he stopped a swing from her right, only to find Sakura's left fist imprinting its self on his packed gut. Sasuke and Naruto both acknowledged that out of all three of them, Sakura had the hardest punch, and boy did she know it.

Kuragari reeled forward, eye wide like a fish, his rhythm interrupted. Rhythm, Naruto had told her. Fighting is all about rhythm. With a triumphant yell, she swung her right arm back around and into his cheek.

* * *

He had no chance in a prolonged engagement, Sasuke had realised. Arechi was more versed in swordplay, and had the skill to back it up. He took to the tree line, choosing to fight Arechi in short clashes instead of one all out fight. He was not a samurai, he remembered. He was a ninja, and he had to fight like one. He landed on another large arching branch, turning to face Arechi, his pursuit still mid-air. Sasuke rammed his sword into the bark. Now!

"_Fire Style: Great Fireball!_" The burning sphere launched towards Arechi, who showed no signs of diverting his course.

"_Wind Style: Storm Eye._" Gales of wind burst into motion around the Ame genin, the fireball exploding against them, its flames getting caught up in the twisting motion the spherical wind was making, effectively disarming it. He burst through the nullified flames, lunging at Sasuke with his ninjato.

Sasuke drew his blade back with a curse. This guy, this goddamn guy. He deflected the lunge with the flat of his blade, hopping to one end of the branch while Arechi was on the other. He never stopped smiling. Sasuke really didn't like this guy. He glimpsed out of the corner of his eye at where fire met wind, to burning leaves and bark on a nearby tree. He looked above Arechi. He had a plan.

"_Fire Style: Great Fireball!_" The flames came out as a stream towards Arechi, who raised his blade and made three handseals with the other hand.

"_Wind Style: Storm Eye!_" The winds took the formation of an arrow against the flames, diverting the stream to either side of Arechi, forcing them to climb up the length of the tree behind them, scorching.

Sasuke readied his sword, a smirk on his face. All according to plan. Arechi looked as if he was about to lunge again, but something creaked and broke above him. A large piece of burning wood dropped down from above him, it having been caught in the stream of flames, thanks to Arechi. His smile faltered, and he leaped to the side of its landing spot. Just like Sasuke had intended.

It was too late to stop Sasuke, when Arechi had noticed what had just happened. He felt an emptiness in his right arm, and a wet sensation down his side. Sasuke stood behind him, knee arched forward, blade raised out in front of him, eyes closed.

"...Ah, I see." His removed arm bled on the wood below him, ninjato still clasped in its dead grip. He continued smiling. "That was good." He fell onto his front, blood leaking off of the branch they stood.

* * *

Sakura heard Naruto call for help below her. Kuragari had fallen back from her alpha strike, leaning against the tree. She thought better of it, leaping down to the crater filled opening, where she saw Naruto on the run from the red one.

* * *

Both Naruto and Nekketsu breathed heavily, one bruised and the other bruised and burned. This was a different kind of fight from Enma or Lee. This was a fight where he could seriously lose something...and it was the most fun he'd had in a long time. To feel most of what he had learned finally accumulate in this, an actual fight. Nekketsu was not to be scoffed at. He couldn't dodge anything Naruto threw at him, but that didn't mean he wasn't fast. Distance might as well have been an illusion for this fight, which was a problem for Naruto. The Burning Leaf Nimbus made great use of closing and breaking away, and with the latter option removed by Nekketsu's charging speed, he could only dodge and kite away, landing occasional good hits on the giant red man. It wasn't just Naruto, it was Nekketsu as well, he could tell. He laughed and joked while fighting, a kind of guy Naruto would get along with in any other situation.

Nekketsu went in once again, both fists raised. He hadn't done this before. Fires engulfed his fists, and he opened his mouth.

"_Kasaijutsu: Double-_"

"_DYNAMIC!_" A sandled foot collided with Nekketsu's cheek, his face distorting from the force of the impact. As in slow motion, Naruto noticed how amusing his face looked when distorted like that.

"_ENTRY!_" A second surge of force from the kick. Sakura successfully landed one of the cleanest kicks Naruto had ever seen on Nekketsu, sending him off to the side in a dusty tumble.

"Woah!" Naruto wiped his mouth of some dried blood, eyes wide. He stared at Sakura in awe. She turned to him, flexed her arm and put the other hand on top of her bicep with a wink.

"Lee helped me out on weekdays, sometimes."

The victory was short lived, the hulking form of Nekketsu stood with a groan. Naruto quickly handed Sakura a tracking tag.

"Hurry! Imprint it with your chakra!" She did as ordered, blue flaring briefly from the piece of paper. He took it back and ran at Nekketsu, disregarding health and safety.

"Two on one?! That's hardly fair, man!" Naruto knew this was going to end painfully, but he knew it'd pay off. It had to. Nekketsu's fist connecting with Naruto's face, a 'crunch' going through the opening. Naruto's hand slapped on Nekketsu's wrist in a feeble way before being shot back to where he came, his nose a tap of blood. Two pieces of paper were not attached to a decadent gold band around the red Ame ninjas wrist.

"Naruto!" Sakura skidded over to stop Naruto's continuous tumble, holding him up right against her chest. "What was that?!"

"M'alright! M'alright, I swear. Jus'...hurt. ah." He cupped his nose for a moment, snapping it back in place. "Hnnngh!" Naruto stood once again, the fight starting to clearly tire him out. "Thanks, Sakura-"

"Oi, bro! Your fight is over here!" Nekketsu cried out into the forest, caring not if it attracted anyone else. A moment later, Kuragari fell from the treeline and into the opening, the other end of the clearing to his counter part. Next to one another, it was clear Nekketsu was the bulkier one while Kuragari was somewhat smaller and not as built, but still of impressive stature and build.

"You look abysmal, brother."

"Yeah, well, you always look like shit." Nekketsu shot back, grinning.

Naruto stared at the duo, Sakura at his side.

"Sakura, I'm gonna use a technique. I'll tell you more when this is done, but for now, I need you to work with me." Sakura opened her mouth to talk, but Naruto had already started. Dragon, rat, horse, hare snake, tiger ...-

"_Smoke Release: Deep Purple!_" In only a few seconds, the clearing was nearly impossible to see into or out from, dense white smoke having surged from Naruto's mouth. Sakura coughed a few times, covering her mouth. She reached out and grabbed for Naruto's arm.

"This is why we have the tracking tags!" He exclaimed. Naruto was planning to do something like this all along, she thought. What technique was this, and when on earth had he learned it? Some of the variety of questions that had suddenly appeared in her mind, but it would have to wait. She nodded.

"...So we can see the red guy and each other!" she concluded. She could see it, the blue light in the thick of the fog. Nekketsu.

"But, we need to find the other one..." Naruto made the clone seal, and five Naruto's popped into existence. He handed out the rest of the tracking tags to his copies, and they saluted. "Search and mark!"

"Yes sir!" They cried out, running into the smoke to search for their blue quarry. After a minute of silence, Naruto had a rush of memories come to him. They ran at Kuragari, one at a time, impaled by...ice? Two were successful, and he was lit up like a Christmas tree to Naruto.

"Alright! Tag out, I'll go after blue, you go for red?" He held his palm out in the smoke, and Sakura slapped it.

"Lets do it."

Separated and isolated in the smoke, Naruto and Sakura played the long game with the Ame duo. Sakura made use of her wealth of kunai and shuriken, moving through the smoke and tossing them at the blue flame which identified Nekketsu. She could feel the gusts of wind as he flailed about helplessly, like a man assailed by insects. It wouldn't kill him, but it would wither him down.

Kuragari waited, ever patient, with his guard at the ready and his senses honed. The smoke moved around him, no movement detected. Naruto crouched, only 10 metres away from the blue Ame ninja. Dragon, tiger, clone -

"_Smoke Release: Volatile Smoky Shadow Clone Technique..._" He muttered. A Naruto popped into life, no different from any other clone. Naruto pointed in the direction of Kuragari and the clone nodded, charging the in-stance warrior. Kuragari reacted instantly, punch landing square on the chest of the clone. Only a second after, the cold gathered on the spot of impact, an icicle shooting forward and impaling the clone...who just grinned.

"Got ya!" The clone exploded with concussive force, knocking Kuragari down to the ground hard. He soon found himself below more Naruto's each picking a bit of him and punching down. He tried to cover his face from the reign of blows.

"Enough!" shouted Nekketsu.

"_Kasaijutsu: Volcano Hammer!_" The ground shuddered below Naruto and Sakura, the clones pausing in their assault to steady themselves, but too late.

"_Korijutsu: Arctic Circle!_" A wave of cold air overcame Naruto and Sakura, the smoke thinning. They could make them out now, both standing, one looking like he had encountered a ninja porcupine and the other one bleeding from several small cuts and bruises. They moved in unison, taking up the horse stance.

"We're done playing! Lets do this, bro!" Nekketsu shouted into the smoke. Even though they couldn't see each other, Naruto and Sakura could. They moved in unison, going through handseals.

"_Samsaran Technique!_ _Nekketsu Kuragari Gouken!_" They shouted in unison. Chakra flared, smoke being blown away by the power being released from the two. The kanji's which sealed their opposite eyes faded away, fizzling like ignited paper. They opened, revealing the eye the _other_ brother should have. Orange eye in Kuragari's left, ice blue in Nekketsu's right. A blinding light overcame the clearing, shining through the smoke, causing Naruto and Sakura to cover their faces.

* * *

All the smoke was gone, other than one pillar of it between where the two brothers were standing. Naruto blinked, confused.

"...Where'd they go?" Sakura voiced the question on Naruto's mind. The wind blew, and final remaining bastion of smoke was blown away. They had their answer.

A deep purple skinned giant, an amalgamation of the brothers, both shoulders guarded, a sash running up its front from its baggy black pants, standing at what Sakura guessed what 6'3. Orange and blue eyes respectively locked with Naruto and Sakura, arms uncrossing. It began to step forward slowly.

"I am Nekketsu Kuragari Gouken." Voices spoke in unison. "We can't hold this for long, so lets make this good, Naruto!" But not completely. Nekketsu seemed to shine through a little more Naruto pointed out to himself. He couldn't help but smile. This was fun, in a life threatening way. Naruto kicked his sandals of and nudged them over to Sakura.

"Sakura, have you got any explosive tags?"

"Ten."

"Give them to me when I give the signal. You'll know when, trust me." Naruto made a hand seal, hopping into the air. "_Transform: Monkey Trouble!_" The characteristic 'poof' of transformation technique covered Naruto's hands and feet. His digits had become a little bit longer, and his feet were now simian-like, looking more like hands than feet.

"_Burning Leaf Nimbus Art: Iron Bones!_" Naruto required no hand seals for this, just his chakra. He was burning through it, between the transformation and this. It was the last thing Enma had taught him before the chunin exams had begun. 'Your flesh may rend, your blood may leak, but your bones will remain' Enma had told him. Time to put it to the test. Naruto broke into a sprint, his arms hanging behind him. His body was in pain, the sudden sources of chakra drain not making it any easier. Just a minute or two, that's all he wanted.

An incoming fist, surrounded by flames. Naruto flips to the side, the ground explodes around him. He uses a chunk of airborne rock as a stepping stone. Naruto's foot formed a pseudo fist, swinging across Gouken's face. It was like hitting a brick. He continued, one kick after the other, alternating feet until he brought his right leg up, and then back down.

"_Konoha Guillotine!_" Naruto's heel crashed into the top of Gouken's head, forcing it downwards. The next thing Naruto felt was pain. Gouken's fist side-swiped him, arching his body to the blow in a painful display of forced contortionism, the very heat being drawn from his body from Gouken's Freeze Thaw. He flew through the air, unable to get his bearing, and out of the clearing, his back colliding with a branch. Nothing broke, but the pain of it was greater than if his back had broke. Naruto coughed, blood spluttering from his mouth. He recovered, swinging onto a tree. He made a series of handseals.

"_Smoke Release: Smoke Bomb!_" Gouken could only see a large orb of condensed smoke fly towards him, too fast for the large form to dodge, and impact with his gut. He reeled forward, the air being winded from him. True to its name, the bomb then exploded, knocking him over.

"Sakura!" She turned from the scene to see three Naruto's also with their monkey-like feet, running over from the clearing. While he was hidden he must have made clones, she concluded. One stepped forward, bumping his chest with a fist.

"Put the explosive tags on me!"

* * *

Gouken groaned, the back of his head aching from the fall and the kick. Naruto and his team mate...they were strong. Not just when together, individually. He could feel there was some plan in the works, why else would Naruto charge him? He knew he couldn't win! Gouken pushed himself to sit up, and then he saw what plan was in motion.

Standing on the shoulders of two other running Naruto's, a clone covered in explosive tags grinned like a maniac. The two supporting Naruto clones grabbed the feet of their paper covered brother, spinning around in perfect sync. The launched the clone at Gouken.

"Oh."

A smoke lined inferno reached into the sky, shock wave sending rubble and plant life flying.

* * *

Nekketsu and Kuragari lay apart from each other, groaning and rolling slowly on the ground, with the victors of the tag-team match standing over them. Naruto held a fist out to Sakura, who smiled and bumped it. They made a good team. Nekketsu rubbed the top of his head, looking up at Naruto with a squint.

"...How did you make that explosion so big?" He asked quietly, loud noises being rather sensitive to him right now.

"I poured the last of my chakra into my volatile clone!" He answered with pride, pumping his chest. "And the explosive tags only made it a bigger boom."

"But first I had to dress it up in explosive tags." Sakura added. It sounded really dumb to her, but it worked.

"Ingenious." Kuragari added flatly, having stopped rolling around in pain.

Sasuke arrived soon after, carrying Arechi on his shoulder. His coat had been taking off, the only remaining part being an arm of it which was used to stop the bleeding from his wound. He dropped the blonde Ame nin with his team mates, who gasped at his state.

"He's alive." Sasuke informed them, mostly his own team mates. He held out the scroll he'd retrieved from his opponent to his team, who let out a sigh of relief.

"If we'd done all that fighting for another Earth scroll-"

"It could have happened. We thought you would be easy pickings. It is not often ninja younger than us enter." Kuragari said, staring upwards. "We are sixteen. To have been defeated by twelve year olds is an amusing thought." He stood, his body covered in various minor injuries. It seems he and his brother had split the damage of that last attack when they split. He moved to help his brother to his feet, Nekketsu using Kuragari as a crutch. Sasuke's hand found the grip of his sword.

"Take your team mate and go, Nekketsu." Naruto folded his arms, sharing a grin with the red giant. "You were unlucky enough to run into another guy who wants to be the best, so try again next year! We can fight again, when we're both at the top."

"Hear, hear!" They fist bumped, and Nekketsu took his blonde team mate on his shoulder. Together, they made their way in the direction team 7 had originally come from in the hopes of finding a gate.

"No offence, Sasuke, but I didn't expect you to let him live!" Naruto said, curious but enthused at the actions of his team mate.

"He was good. I learned a lot fighting from him. He can still be a ninja, even without that arm." A cruel streak made its self apparent, the Uchiha heir smirked. Sakura shook her head. More and more each day she was reconsidering this whole crush on Sasuke thing. She liked him a lot, but there was a lot of baggage to deal with.

"What was with the red and blue guys anyway? Have you ever heard or seen moves like that?" Sakura asked. Both her and Naruto had been scouring their reserves of knowledge during those fights, but could think of nothing. They were unique, but that didn't make them unbeatable.

Team 7 made off towards the tower at a steady speed, Naruto explaining what was up with all that smoke. All three members found themselves challenged by the Ame team known as 'Peacewalkers'

* * *

The eyes of a snake followed them as they left, locking onto the ideal prey. Uchiha Sasuke.

* * *

**Authors Note:**  
**Not much to say on this one. Made up some red and blue dudes and their team mate, rest of it is standard chunin exam fare. Hope you liked Team Peacewalkers, they'll show up later on for a bit if people like 'em. My goodness, almost 10,000 words.**

**Next time, it's Orochimaru time.**

**EDIT 1: Wow those were some spelling mistakes.**


	6. Chunin Exam 2: The Beast & The Girl

**Authors Note:**  
**Sorry for the delay! Been busy with homework and such. Updates will probably be every few days. Enjoy!**

* * *

For how dangerous the Forest of Death was meant to be, Kurotsuchi felt pretty safe. This had everything to do with the that she was overqualified to be a genin, and that her grandfather had done nothing but dote on Kurotschi since she was young for some reason which she didn't care to hear. The fact was that she had the skill and experience of a chunin when she graduated from the Hidden Stone Academy and everyone, including her father, knew! Ignoring all of that, her grandfather probably sat in a chair made specifically for his near-broken back, and decided that she was far too young to become a chunin. For four years! Her first genin team had been chunin for two years already!

This year it was different. The moment the word that Konoha would be hosting the exams reached Iwa, her grandfather put her on a team and sent her off. It didn't take much for the girl to figure out why. The international rivalry that took place between the two villages had it roots in the Second Shinobi World War, something which exploded with years worth of tension years later in the third war. Her grandfather wanted to make a stage of this years Chunin exams and he wasn't pulling any punches.

Not only had he sent her, undoubtedly one of the most talented genin Iwa had seen in a long time and the Third Tsuchikage's grandaughter, he had sent Han as her teams jonin. Han was her uncle, the Third Tsuchikage's son and more importantly the jinchūriki of the five tails. She never saw much of Han when growing up, he'd always been an outsider due to his condition as a jinchūriki and the way he acted. If she had to put it into words, he was a kind man which was unbecoming of his status. Still, he had a rather nihilistic streak to him which came out every now and then.

And so here she was, somewhere in a forest supposedly filled with dangerous flora and fauna plus a large number of ninja out for the scroll which she had. Her and the other two Iwa genin had split up to look for possible targets, something which she was more than happy to go do. She worked best when away from Akatsuchi. That's what she liked to think, at least.

She'd spotted three Oto genin, Earth scroll strapped to one of their backs, discussing their next move most likely. Two of them looked no older than fourteen, and one had his face mostly covered in bandages with a hunch. She considered, if only for a moment, going to get her team...but she at least deserved this. "_Make your own fun!"_ Deidara had told her once when she was bored. She intended to just that.

Kurotsuchi stepped out from behind the tree she was using as cover, stepping towards the unawares Genin team.

"I was starting to get bored with all the looking around! But it looks like I've found some buddies to pass the time." The three all faced Kurotsuchi, their expressions a collage of shock and anger. A mocking smirk finding its way onto Kurotsuchi's face.

This was going to be fun.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

"Idiot!" The fist of Team 7's ad hoc leader came down upon Naruto's head, a nasty swell appearing moments later. The still battered and bruised Naruto went into a squat, holding his head with his eyes sealed shut. Sasuke watched, arms folded. He had a particularly nasty look on his face directed at the teams blonde.

"What was that for?!" Naruto whined, looking up at Sakura with a pained expression plastered across his face. He'd taken the liberty of explaining what had been happening over the past two months to his team mates, something he was now regretting not doing earlier.

"You trained in secret! With the Third Hokage! For two months! You should have told us so that we'd actually know about your new techniques! Now you've got these wildcard moves we don't know anything about and haven't worked with before!" She fumed, taking deep breathes. She closed her eyes, shaking off her hands. One of the things Naruto had become good at was learning to view things from the perspective of others, and in this situation he didn't disagree with Sakura. She was mad, but she was mad out of concern.

"You're lucky you've become so good at thinking and fighting otherwise that fight could have turned really bad. I had no idea what I was working with, and you just kept throwing out new technique after new technique!" She crossed her arms, huffing. Naruto wasn't mad with her for hitting him in the first place, but with that look it would have been dispelled. He stood back up right, smiling serenely for Sakura before turning his head to Sasuke. The Uchiha wasn't pleased, that much Naruto could tell.

Naruto wasn't the best at reading people, he knew that, but Sasuke simply made it too easy sometimes, despite his cool demeanour. Naruto stared into the obsidian pools of the Uchiha heir and saw jealousy. He took a deep breath, shutting his eyes momentarily. Of course, he didn't disagree with Sakura, but he didn't feel he was in the wrong either. He clenched his fist, a sore pain shooting up his arm from his earlier exertions.

"I'm sorry." His teammates blinked "I didn't mean to keep anything from you guys, I just... I don't have a reason." Naruto blinked as well, the small moment of self-realisation hitting him. He was keeping a secret for the sake of keeping it, because it made him feel empowered in some way. With the Smoke Release a secret he had an edge over Sasuke. Selfishness.

"Eeh." Sakura shook her head, moving around to position Naruto's arm over her shoulder. "For a while I thought you were getting smarter, but you're still Naruto." She chided, nudging Naruto a little with her elbow, to which he winced. His beating at the hands of Nekketsu wasn't something easily healed, his body breaking out in bruises at this point.

"It doesn't matter. It means you're not completely useless now." Sasuke took the other arm, mirroring Sakura. His words were sour, but Naruto was happy to hear him moving past it. They began to move again at a steady pace.

"Yeah, we'll have to adjust to you." Naruto smiled at Sakura. It was only a momentary exchange, but Naruto felt a lot better. A few months ago he never would have pictured his team being so amicable towards each other, but here they were, letting slights pass as if they were nothing.

"It's impressive, though." Sakura piped back up after a few minutes silence, their surroundings starting to feel oppressive to the pink haired genin. "You came up with all those moves yourself?"

"Yeah! It wasn't that hard." Naruto wondered about that. Deep Purple almost came naturally to him that night he'd tried it with the Hokage. The two months word of reading and chakra control practice had certainly helped, but he'd heard it would take weeks to make an original technique operational. Naruto thought back to when he'd first discovered his elemental affinity, an event which now seemed to hold far more meaning to Naruto than it initially did.

The Third had told him that he expected a wind affinity from Naruto and handed him the chakra paper. What happened next illicit shock and surprise from Hiruzen. The paper first split into three, confirming his initial expectations of a wind affinity. One piece then looked as if it had just been dunked into some water, making Sarutobi's eyes widen. The last piece ignited and Hiruzen's pipe hit the floor.

Wind, water and fire. By this point Naruto was aware enough to know that three affinities at his age was nothing short of an anomaly, and it was his natural affinity that had contributed towards the creation of his Smoke Release techniques. When combined, the three affinities created the chakra required for his new release. This thought terrified Naruto somewhat. If he hadn't gone to the Third when he did, who knows when he would have learned about his affinities or how to use them.

An hour passed, and Naruto could feel his chakra returning to him. Iron Bones was a massive drain if used without preparation, and the Smoke Release techniques were anything but refined to the point of complete efficiency, especially the clone which was simply the combination of a Shadow Clone with the Smoke Bomb technique, making the body of the clone very unstable. Naruto continued to talk with his team mates all the while, answering their questions about his training: what the Thirds training was like, the kind of books he was made to read, how he practised his chakra affinities. Everything was on the table for them. Sasuke seemed to be asking most of the questions, firmly fixed on how Naruto went about making his techniques.

"Stop!" Naruto's alerted cry brought Team 7 to a stop, still helping their fatigued friend stand. "Can you guys hear that?" There was a pause. Nothing.

"Nnno?" Sakura squinted, scrutinising her surroundings. "What did you hear?" Naruto tensed, putting all attention towards listening to his surroundings.

"...It sounded like the trees were creaking. Like something big was on them." A steady whine surrounded the genin, Sakura and Sasuke's eyes going wide. For a moment, Sakura was convinced that Naruto was hearing things, but she couldn't deny the noise which seemed to be coming from all around them. Sasuke's hand moved for his Chakuto leaving only Sakura for Naruto to lean on. A came hiss from above them.

* * *

The atmosphere was tense among the assembled jonin teachers, and for very good reasons. There were plenty of leaf ninja in the lounge, as was to be expected with the amount of Konoha teams that made it to the second stage, but there was just as many foreign ninja to make up for it.

Kakashi had seen most of these ninja in the Bingo Book at some point. A tall, tan man with most of his face covered by a white sheet was one of the jonin who stood out the most. Baki the Dunecutter he was called. Along with Sasori of the Red Sand, Baki earned his name when he was a teenager fighting in the Third Shinobi World War, racking up a high kill count defending the Land of Wind boarder with his _Blade of Wind_ technique.

His lone eye peeked over the top of his smut, spotting the other notable foreign ninja. A giant in red plating, sitting on the floor of the break room-like lounge with his legs crossed, staring forward into space. Kakashi had no doubt that this man was also in the bingo book, but he knew him from personal experience. Memories of a streak of red ploughing through members of a scouting party, followed by a trail of white.

Crimson Han, Iwa jinchūriki, the boy who broke Konoha's vanguard. He wasn't a child any more.

* * *

The door to Hiruzen's office opened. The Hokage's eyes did not leave the stack of papers he held, a situation report. Nation separatists fire bombing administration buildings in towns and pillaging trade routes in the north western region of the Land of Fire and along the quad-state boarder with the Land of Forests - sovereign land of the Kusakage and the Forest Daimyo - Takigakure's territory and the Land of Earth's southern province, bringing disruption in all four nations.

Something he'd have to think about later.

He levelled with the eyes of his white haired student, noticing he was accompanied by two of the exam invigilators and Anko Mitarashi. He took a moment to sigh. The combination of elements here was not looking good, with their straight faced looks and that they had all come to him together. He put the situation report down, steepling his fingers.

"Jiraya, Anko, Kotetsu, Izumo. Speak." The Third had hoped that Jiraya accepting his request to return to the village for a while would be a joyous occasion.

"Hiruzen-sensei, I encountered these three when they were investigating a crime scene. I took a moment to give the scene a look over and...well." The Toad Sage's gravelly voice simpered off as he took a step back, allowing Anko to take the rest of the report.

"Three Kusa genin, Hokage-sama. All dead, all with their faces stolen." The Hokage leaned forward, pressing his fingers together harder. His features turned to stone, squinting at the group in front of him.

"Anko and I believe it was Orochimaru." A sharp intake of air from the Hokage, Anko winced. "I recall it being one of the techniques that I found in one of his hideouts a few years ago. Anko was going to pursue him, but I advised going to you first." Jiraya delivered it all as if it were pure business. The matter of Orochimaru might have made the Toad Sennin go along with Anko's plan many years ago, but now he had matured, despite his lecherous habits. Hiruzen could not say the same of himself. The subject of Orochimaru still saddened the old man.

"Thank you, Jiraya. What has been said here is not to leave this room out of the names I am about to specify, understood?" The three nodded in sync. "Izumo and Kotetsu, find Jonin Commander Nara and inform him of your findings then tell him to report to me. Go." The two vanished. Hiruzen turned his head to the former apprentice of the Snake Sennin. "Anko, inform ANBU Black Ops to put a squad on Code: Substantial. When you've done that, assemble five carrier ninja to send recall messages to regular forces along the North West province, only what they can spare. Go." Only the Third and Jiraya remained.

"...I fear that may have been a bit reactionary, on my part." Hiruzen leaned back, taking on a more casual mode. "But, I will not take any risks during the chunin exams, especially with Orochimaru." Jiraya nodded in agreement.

"For all the years I've tracked Orochimaru, it's still hard to tell what that man will do. If he's here, hiding among genin, then only the gods know what twisted plan he's following." Hiruzen sighed, shaking his head in disappointment. Orochimaru could have been Hokage if he hadn't succumbed to his madness.

"Jiraya, I want you to go into Training Area 44 and find Orochimaru. Your primary objective is to protect any leaf genin he may attack. Your secondary objective is to capture Orochimaru, if possible. Dead or alive." Jiraya pursed his lip. He didn't consider himself a ninja of Konoha, just an informant, but the tone Hiruzen took with him left no room for dispute. He vanished like others.

* * *

The sound of his own heartbeat pounded his ears, fear gripping his muscles. He couldn't move. He could hear other noises, someone talking. Sakura, maybe?

Sasuke Uchiha's terrified gaze was locked on their attacker standing across from him on the branch. The same scenes kept playing in his head; the red stare of Itachi and then his own death at the hands of this woman. Was this how it all came to an end? He still had so much growing left to do...he still had to kill that man. Something was telling him to run, but he couldn't. Something else was telling him to fight, but he couldn't do that either. He was paralysed. The noise of Sakura continued.

"...-coward!" The only word that made it through the barrier of terror that encapsulated Sasuke. Naruto had gone down fighting in the initial engagement, and Sasuke only watched. He ran with Sakura to the trees, only to be encountered with this woman again. He had ran once...he wouldn't run again. Not like he did with Itachi. The adrenaline surged through his body, eyes shutting tight. He needed to fight. He had to win!

Dual tomoe stood out against glowing red eyes. Kunai left Sasuke's hand, directed at their attacker. She easily leaped to the side, the kunai only hitting bark with 'thunks'. Sasuke's legs carried him forward towards the grass ninja, arm crossing his front with chokuto in hand. A diagonal slash, followed by a horizontal, only to be weaved and jumped out of the way of. A backhanded swing from the Kusa ninja hit Sasuke's blade hand, the knuckles connecting with his wrist. The Uchiha's blade was spinning airward. The adrenaline pushed Sasuke on, ignoring the loss of his weapon.

He punched, kicked, elbowed – anything he could think of to try and put the kunoichi on the defensive, to take control of the flow. In vain, as he found himself blocking a barrage of punches with his forearms. Sasuke flipped backwards, avoiding an axe kick coming down on his head, the bark splintering from the force of the Kusa ninjas blow. He heard his sword finally 'thunk' into the area behind him. Before he could move towards it the kunoichi vanished in a burst of speed, Sasuke's eyes finally spotting her sprinting along the surrounding trees at speeds he'd never witnessed before. With his eyes, though, he could see her. He could see! He felt his neck strain trying to keep up. She launched down to their battleground, melding into the ground the moment she made contact.

Wood kicked up where she burrowed towards him. Sasuke was nearly caught off guard when the torso of the woman burst from the wood, swinging for his gut. A split second reaction saved him from being winded, flipping backwards through the air, landing in stance. He let out a deep breath before taking one in, making a set of handseals and holding the tiger seal.

Fireball followed fireball, creating an inferno out of where the kunoichi was. He could still make out her dark silhouette, standing up right in the middle of it. Sasuke reached for his blade, now positioned next to him, kunai in the other hand. He saw her shadowy form leap into the air, and he did the same, flipping back into the air. She landed as he was at his zenith, facing the kunoichi with his legs above him in the air. He threw his blade and kunai with all the force he could muster, the sound of punctured flesh and bone reaching his ears. The sword and kunai pinned her feet to the ground.

Sasuke landed in a crouch, and all the kunoichi would have seen was a boy making a tiger seal before fire engulfed her upper body, the flames coursing over her like river. Sasuke tried to catch his breath, watching the woman slump forward in an odd position. He couldn't have stopped what happened next.

The burning head of the Kusa kunoichi shot from the fire, neck following like the body of a snake. An overriding pain came from his neck, and he screamed.

* * *

Sweat rolled down Naruto's face,staring up to the blocked out sky. His body refused to get up, only searing pain came from his limbs when he tried. Heck, his right arm he couldn't even feel. A perfect cylindrical gap separated most of Naruto's body from the arm, blown clean away. He was losing blood, fast. The lids of his eyes got heavy, too heavy for him to hold back. Before falling unconscious, his thoughts lingered on his friends. He'd failed to protect them, and only darkness was before him.

A voice- no, words broke through, clear in his head, questioning him.

**DO YOU WANT TO SURVIVE?**

_'Yes.'_

**DO YOU WANT POWER?**

'Yes.'

**DO YOU WANT YOUR FRIENDS TO DIE?**

_'No.'_

**DO YOU WANT TO PROTECT THEM?**

_'Yes!'_

**WILL YOU TAKE MY POWER TO SURVIVE AND PROTECT THEM?**

_'Yes! Just give it to me!'_

Black turned to red.

* * *

Sakura held her arm, blood rolling down between her fingers. She'd tried to help Naruto fight off the Kusa kunoichi, only to be swatted to the side as easily as Naruto was blown away by the wind jutsu she used. Sasuke yelled at her to run, so she did.

She could only watched as Sasuke fought her, clearly outmatched from an outside perspective but putting up an admirable fight. She cursed through clenched teeth, falling to a knee. The kunoichi pulled her head away from Sasuke's neck leaving the Uchiha to fall to the floor, a writhing and screaming mess. The fire faded away from the Kunoichi's face, melted off on one side and prone to falling off on the other. Sakura saw a pale face with serpentine eyes looking at her, causing her stomach to twist in fear. She- he...it? It looked down at her team mate, speaking in a hushed tone to him. She only heard one word, a name – Orochimaru.

It looked at her again taking a slow step in her direction. She was going to die, she could feel it. There was nothing she could do to help her team. Tears formed in her eyes, barely restrainted sobs coming from her throat. She closed her eyes, thinking about her mother, father and team. A howl boomed through the forest, unlike no animal she had ever heard. The footsteps of Orochimaru had stopped, the sound of fleeing birds filing the silence that followed. Her eyes opened in time to see something red descend from the sky, colliding into the Kusa ninja like a meteor and sending wood chips everywhere. It took a moment but eventually she recognised it. It was Naruto.

"Sakura! Get Sasuke and run! I'll meet up with you at the tower, I promise!" He wasn't looking at her, his voice laced with something she'd never heard from him. The feeling he was saturating the area with... just like that time on the bridge.

Murder, pure oppressive rage. She couldn't ignore Naruto's command, scrambling to her feet and running for Sasuke, tears still rolling down her face. She almost tripped before she got to Sasuke, putting the boy over her back. Her arm hurt, but she ignored it, the blood starting to slow its flow out of the knife wound. She looked back, watching Naruto sit atop the Kusa creature, strangling it. Red chakra shaped around the body of her team mate, bubbling like boiling water. She wanted to say something to him, but she couldn't find the words. She ran.

* * *

Foul chakra pumped through his body, burning every inch of it. Though he could move, better than he ever before. Sensation returned to his right arm, musculature and bone growing and reconnecting. He knew it was the foxes Chakra. It was starting to take over his own, forcing its way into his mind and spirit. The snake-eyed ninja kicked Naruto in the gut, sending him flying off of it. He landed on his feet, a few feet off from the snake-man, hunched. Everything was becoming more and more red, feeling himself losing control to the foreign influence. He'd managed to warn Sakura, at least. He closed his eyes.

Naruto fell onto all fours like a beast, the bubbling red chakra becoming denser around him. The same howl from earlier came from his throat, it sounding like it came from a creature ten times his size and far more monsterous. Naruto – or the body of Naruto – started to cough and hack, smoke coming out with each heave until it was a continuous flow. It collected around his head, obscuring the face and hair of the 13 year old completely. Red orbs snapped open, sinister eyes and a furnace like maw shining through the smoke screen.

The beast charged.

* * *

_Minutes Later..._

Kurotsuchi clapped her hands clean, letting out a relieved sigh with a wide smile on her face. Around her lay the three sound genin, out cold with chunks of Earth and mud scattered around the area. They were tougher than she'd expected, especially the bell girl, but nothing she couldn't handle. She retrieved their scroll, attaching it to her back and made her way towards the tower to meet her team mates. She paused mid step, eyes wide.

She didn't need to be a sensor type or have a dojutsu to feel and see what was coming her way. A wave of immense chakra, and a wall of dirty brown smoke. The air around her seemed to heat up. She went through a set of hand seals, slamming her hand down onto the ground. The ground around her shifted, forming a huge layered bunker of earth around her. She huddled to the ground, waiting for the wave to pass.

The makeshift room heated up instantly as it passed over her, skin glistening with sweat. Kurotsuchi went faint for a moment from the intensity of it, the ground rumbling under her. She could feel something else other than the chakra, as if an emotion were attached to it. The shudder eventually passed, signalling the passing of the end of the superheated wall of smoke. When she cancelled the technique the bunker crumbled around her, and she saw the aftermath.

All the trees around her had been stripped down and the ground removed of any flora, the only colour surrounding her being a chalky grey. Some fires clung to the husks of the trees and ground, but nothing that would stop her going to the tower. Though the air was a problem. She tried to inhale, but was only greeted with coughing and the smell of sulfur and coughing. What could have caused this? A technique?

She took off at high speeds, her robed arm covering her nose and mouth. She'd figured the fastest way through to the tower, and the closer she got to the epicentre the less eggy the air became. As long as she moved fast, the air wouldn't be a problem.

A blotch of blonde and orange on the ground caught her eye.

* * *

Naruto's eyes twitched open, a pain ringing through his head and body, like the insides had been on fire not moments before. The sun was blotted out by clouds, but it was still far too bright. He raised an arm, covering his eyes with it.

Poke.

Naruto groaned, peeking out from under the arm. Something blotted out the light.

"Hey, hey. You dying blondie? If you are, could I get your scroll? Might get extra points or something." Naruto could only groan again, his eyes adjusting to the light. The voice was feminine, but was boyish in the way it used its words, teasing almost. Naruto shut and open his eyes one more time.

He was looking into dark eyes that looked as if they had no pupil, a slight pinkish hue to them, accentuated eyelashes at the corner of the eyes giving them an inherent sharp gaze. An Iwa forehead protector was tied around her head, the red cloth mostly hidden behind her short, black hair. Iwa...Iwa!

Naruto sat up quickly, forgetting his position and bashing into the aforementioned forehead protected, sending the kunoichi tumbling back onto her rear. He held his forehead, letting out a hiss of pain.

"What'd you do that for, you idiot?! I was checking up on you and everything, even if you are a shirtless pervert! You should be grateful I even stopped, let alone wake you up!" She yelled at him, fist clenched in front of her. Naruto muttered 'ow' a few times before finally absorbing what she had said. He looked down at himself, and he was indeed shirtless. His body bore knocks and bruises from the days worth of fighting, but in a far better state than he was when he'd...

He remembered what happened, eyes going wide. Sakura, Sasuke! He needed to find them. He tried to stand slowly, back to the Iwa kunoichi, what was left of his black tank top in hand. He made an effort to wrap the cloth scrap around his gut, hiding the seal. He finally faced her, rubbing the back of his head with a goofy grin.

"Sorry! You surprised me, is all! Please accept my apology!" He took on a formal tone at the end, bowing his upper body. The kunoichi pursed her lip, brow furrowed, her anger easing. She stood and stepped before him, hands on her hips.

"Eh, it's fine. Just know that you totally owe me for checking up on you." She waved her hand like it was no big deal, smirking. Naruto looked up, taking on a confused look. Why did he owe her because of that?!

"What?! No! I would have woken up anyway!" He protested, but she just shook her head, flashing a canine at him.

"How do you know that, eh? I could have just saved your life, idiot! The toxicity in the air is enough to kill a person with a few hours exposure!" Naruto blinked, finally taking in his surroundings and the smell. He cringed. He wished he could remembered what happened after the red took over. His shoulders dropped low, realising she was probably right.

"...Oh. Fine, whatever. I owe you one thing!"

"Two. Two things, blondie." Naruto tried his best to bore holes through her head with his eyes.

"No! Why two?!"

"Because what I did is two fold, idiot! I took time out of my exam to help you when you could just be competition for me later on! So, I'm taking that as two favours, in case you get any smart ideas later on in the tournament. Insurance, double-idiot!" Naruto conceded. She could have just taken one, and it would have been the same thing, but he didn't want to argue any more, his head hurt. He sighed.

"Whatever. I'm Naruto! Thanks for waking me up, I guess." He looked her over. She was dressed like most Iwa shinobi, he'd noticed. A red uniform that lacked a sleeve on the right arm, a light brown flak jacket and a red lapel hanging over her right leg. She was a little bit taller than Naruto, so he guessed she was about sixteen years old. She stepped over and held Naruto's arm, slinging it over his shoulder, something which had happened to him twice today.

"Call me Kurotsuchi, yeah." She began to walk, basically dragging Naruto along through the chalked forest. Naruto tensed at the proximity with Kurotsuchi, essentially a complete stranger, and her holding of his bare arm.

"What are you doing?"

"Helping you out some more. We'll pick up some speed when you can actually move. Oh by the way, this makes three favours you owe me."

"WHAT?!"


	7. Chunin Exam 3: Brutality & Blossom

**Authors Note:  
Hey there guys! Another chapter for y'all. An extra dosage of Sakura today as she finally catches up with Naruto and Sasuke. Enjoy!**

* * *

Naruto found a good friend in Kurotsuchi rather quickly. For the hours they'd been running, they'd tried to pass the time by giving each other information on one another, but ended up diverging into idle banter. It was something Naruto had grown to miss over the past two months with his team becoming more and more amicable towards one another, and here he'd found someone who was more than willing to take verbal jabs at him and take some all the while being friendly.

"- So I showed up and was all 'I was getting bored, good thing I found you guys' and then I beat them into the ground!" She punched her palm. "Didn't even break a sweat. If I don't make chunin in this cakewalk, I'll eat my own forehead protector." She boasted, tapping her forehead protector. She turned her head to her blonde travelling companion, giving him a wide smirk that said 'can you say the same?'

"Well if this is so easy for you, why aren't you already a chunin?!" Naruto pointed an accusatory finger at Kurotsuchi, watching her face turn into an image of scandalisation, as if accused of being a liar.

"Because my old-old man thought I was too young! Duh. I'd be having my jonin exams by now if he'd let me take part in the chunin exams the first time around."

"Your grandfather?" A nod from Kurotsuchi. The forest was finally green again, the eggy sulfer smell having passed a few miles back. "How could he stop you? With his cane? It's not like family members can do that, right?" A blood vessel appeared on Kurotsuchi's head. The hidden jab at her capabilities didn't go unnoticed by her.

"Double-idiot. They can't usually, but my old-old man can." Naruto squinted.

"Then who's your grandfather?" Kurotsuchi smirked. They both leaped from the same branch at the same time.

Kurotsuchi's gloved finger pressed over Naruto's lips. He caught her shake her head, winking at him. Naruto felt heat rush up to his cheeks, muscles tensing. They landed.

"A secret." She took a few steps forward, raising her hand to peer forward. Naruto just stood there, eyes looking from side to side. He had no idea what just happened. Kurotsuchi looked behind her with a smirk.

_'Boys are too easy.'_

"I see the tower! Lets get going, double-idiot!"

Naruto was silent for the rest of the trip. He needed to figure out what that was before opening his mouth again.

War was intellect, and he was just outsmarted in whatever hidden conflict they were engaged in.

* * *

"The blast radius was at least a dozen acres. I couldn't give you an exact measurement, sensei." Jiraya stood before the stern duo of the Hokage and his Jonin Commander. Shikaku Nara's mouth shifted, a contemplative hum coming from him. Jiraya continued "Gamaryoken said he could smell Orochimaru in the area, but he wasn't the one who did it..." Jiraya saw Hiruzen's brow furrow.

"Then what did?" Shikaku's eyes squinted. Jiraya could practically hear the Jonin Commander's brilliant mind at work, drawing connections and discarding unlikely conclusions before Jiraya could even answer his question.

"Gamaryoken said there was nine-tails chakra saturating the area, practically everywhere in the blast zone." Hiruzen closed his eyes, his suspicions confirmed. Shikaku's looked up to the ceiling, letting out a groan.

"What a drag..." The Hokage's elbow jammed into Shikaku's gut, making the man stand at attention once again. Jiraya held back a smirk. These were the two most intelligent and tactically minded men in the Land of Fire, and he wouldn't be able to guess it most of the time. Shikaku was a serious man, but the Third would always have to remind him where and who exactly he was. He wasn't just a regular force shinobi, he was effectively the right hand man to Hiruzen and ad tempore Hokage should anything happen to the Third.

"Mh. Anyway, Hokage-sama, I recommend heading to the tower to get a glimpse of things our self. When we get there, we can inform Kakashi Hatake of the situation." He paused, glimpsing out of the corner of his eye to the Third before continuing.

"Who knows what Orochimaru could want with a team consisting of an Uchiha, Uzumaki jinchūriki and a dormant Haruno." The Hokage mirrored Shikaku, looking up at the scruffy looking man out of his peripherals. A critique of the Hokage, Jiraya realised. Hiruzen stood, pushing himself up with the desk.

"Indeed, Nara. I will direct the deployed ANBU squad to scour the forest for any signs of Orochimaru. You are free to go, Jiraya." The Toad Senin nodded to his teacher, not hiding his frown.

He agreed with Shikaku's earlier sentiment. An Uchiha, Uzumaki and Haruno as a functional three man cell was a terrifying prospect, especially when one has a living chakra battery in its gut. The benefits of the Uchiha were obvious, but the Haruno had yet to awaken her suspected. Her father, Kizashi, was supposedly the same. It was a possibility that the girl's grandmother was a fluke...

Jiraya blinked out of his momentary daydream, realising his teacher and Shikaku had already vanished.

* * *

Well, that was an awkward situation. Naruto and Kurotsuchi reached the tower without ease, granting Naruto the 'privilege' of meeting her team mates.

Ato was a small girl, about Naruto's height, who was dressed in a far more extravagant manner than Kurotsuchi. She wore a dress, the same colour as the Iwa uniform with flowery designs on it. Her lilac hair contrasted heavily against the dark red. Something long and thing was strapped to her back, tightly wrapped in bandages. She was nice enough, but she poked fun at Naruto and his lack of shirt. Literally, she poked his gut over and over, rather amused with his physique. Naruto could only stand and let his face go red, being far too polite to get the kind girl to stop. It took Kurotsuchi batting her hand away for it to end.

Akatsuchi was a big boy, probably the tallest genin in the exam. He was incredibly kind, even when Kurotsuchi berated him, admirably enough. He did, however, manage to frustrate her and get his own back by implying her and Naruto were up to something while she was away. This both pleased and embarrassed the blonde even more. On the one side of it, the shoe was on the other foot and Kurotsuchi was a mess at the implication trying desperately trying to defend herself. On the other, Naruto couldn't help but feel the same way about Akatsuchi's suggestion.

The group eventually left the banter behind, entering the centre room of the tower. They were the last ones there, from the amount of eyes that suddenly turned to look at them. Naruto took off to line up with his team.

Sasuke was a state. He looked tired and drained, and his Chokuto was snapped in half. Sakura trumped that, looking tired, drained and injured, her arm hung limp by her side. They continued to stare at Naruto when he joined them, Sakura looking like she was going to burst into tears and Sasuke being mostly confused. He hadn't seen what happened after all.

Naruto caught sight of the Third Hokage standing atop the railings, looking down at the successful genin. He smiled at Naruto before turning to talk to a man who looked a lot like Shikamaru...like, just a future Shikamaru, straight up. Naruto shook his head. Must have been family. The preliminary stage was announced, and the first names were called.

Uchiha Sasuke vs Yoroi Akado

Naruto took to the railings with Sakura, Kakashi joining them not long after. Kurotsuchi and her team moved up next to Naruto's, a large man in red staring directly at the whiskered boy with wide orange eyes. He broke eye contact before doing the same to Kakashi. Kurotsuchi was talking to Naruto all the while, but went silent when she noticed the tension between the two jonin teachers.

"Ah! Naruto, this is my uncle -"

"Crimson Han." Kakashi cut her off, single eye squinted in suspicion. Naruto had only seen that look when Kakashi fought Zabuza. Naruto gulped.

"N-nice to meet you!" Naruto felt unnerved, standing between the two men. "This is my team mate, Sakura and my teacher -"

"Cold-Blooded Kakashi." The Iwa jonins voice deep voice rumbled from behind his mask. He uncrossed his arms. The genin backed away at this point. "To think we'd meet here, Hatake."

"Third ninja war, you killed my scouting party and then fought me to a draw. Good times, mh?"

"Yes, I recall. I am glad we have met under more pleasant circumstances this time. I hope our conflicting duties of the time does not breed any hard feelings." A large hand reached out to Kakashi, hovering in the air. Kakashi's clapsed the plated hand, giving it a firm shake with a 'smile eye'. Any tension seemed to fade away, and the genin moved back into position. Naruto looked over at Kuratsuchi with a confused expression, only to receive a shrug.

* * *

"Begin."

Sasuke stared down his opponent. He was saying something, but he wasn't listening in the slightest. He couldn't use chakra, Kakashi had informed him. That meant no fire style and no Sharingan. The Uchiha's blood began to boil, the mark on his neck still searing. He'd felt the power of his Sharingan when fighting Orochimaru, but he was still useless against him. Sasuke narrowed his eyes at Yoroi as the masked ninja ran towards him.

A beefy hand clasped around Sasuke's head, his chakra being pulled from his body. Sasuke did nothing. His thoughts remained on the fight with Orochimaru, the futility of it on his part. The offer of power. Gasps came from the collected Konoha genin, minus Shikamaru, Neji and Shino. Sasuke snarled, easing out of his hate fuelled daydream and into the fight.

_'He did half of my work for me. Ingrate.'_

The sound of sharp metal tearing through flesh went through the quiet arena. Sasuke's snapped chokuto was held off to the side, blood dripping from the half that remained. More silence. Realisation set in, Yoroi stepped back, blood poured from his gut. A horizontal slice. The masked man fell to his knees, letting out a few whimpers before a loud cry, trying to hold his blood in to no avail. Sasuke stared down at him, judging.

_'I want to kill this man...' _His anger had bubbled over into pure murderous intent. He did fear though, fear for what this meant of looked up at his team mates, horror etched across their faces, holding onto the railings. How could he have done something so cruel, they were undoubtedly thinking.

The Third and Shikaku conferred some more. Sasuke returned to the railings when Hayate declared the match over, medic-nin rushing the bleeding out man into a separate room.

* * *

Naruto couldn't take his eyes off of Sasuke when he rejoined them, blood up the Uchiha's front. He didn't look like Sasuke anymore. He looked different, a genuine coldness to him. Where did it come from? Sasuke's eyes didn't meet the rest of his team. Kakashi stepped over to the Uchiha prodigy, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Lets go, Sasuke." The Uchiha nodded, being lead off by Kakashi.

"Brutal!" Kurotsuchi cried out, arms crossed. Her and the other Iwa genin seemed impressed. "Geeze Double-Idiot, do they teach all Konoha genin to be that killer? That's nothing like what my old-old man said you guys were like!" She patted the shocked Naruto's back roughly before throwing an arm over his shoulder. Naruto said nothing, both out of confusion and the proximity of the older black haired girl. Ato and Akatsuchi muttered among themselves with a snicker from the lilac haired girl, and Kurotsuchi turned around at them to shut up. She didn't move though.

Shino made his way down when his name was called. An Ame ninja with a rebreather hopped down, and their match begun. It was a short one.

Shino's insects made their way into the other ninjas breathing gear, effectively ending the match. Shino offered him an ultimatum; surrender or die. He chose poorly, trying to charge Shino one last time before his rebreather exploded into a hive of insects on his face. Hayate called the match.

"Even mooore brutal!" Kurotsuchi was pleased, but Naruto and Sakura looked horrified. Two matched in a row their fellow Konoha genin had displayed brutality beyond their years.

_'Is this what it means to be a ninja?' _Naruto thought. Had he learned so much over the past two months only to be reminded of the cruel reality that was shinobi life?

"Hey, Naruto, what's got you down? You should be happy! Your tree-hugger buddies are kicking serious ass." She pulled away from Naruto, crossing her arms with a quirked brow. Akatsuchi was the one to pull her back, allowing Naruto to wallow in what he had seen. Naruto was little thankful for it.

The next match was slightly longer, but only because of Kankuro's playing. He faced Misumi Tsurugi and baited him into a sense of false security, only to end up trapped in the death grip of Kankuro's puppet, Crow. Bones broke at once. The stretchy ninja flopped to the ground, dead. Hayate didn't even get the chance to declare the match over.

* * *

"Sakura Haruno vs Ino Yamanaka."

Sakura froze. This wasn't a good day. After all that had happened, now she had to fight her best friend. She spotted the sleek blonde already at the arena floor, looking up at her expectantly. Sakura looked to Naruto, hoping for reinforcement. She found a slight smile and a pat on the shoulder.

"Go kick her ass, Sakura." And that was all she needed. Sasuke and Kakashi may not have been there but Naruto was, the one who had helped her get this far. She hopped down to the arena floor, arm still hanging limp at her side. She spotted Lee on the other side of the railings, and she smiled. Couldn't forget Lee either. She faced her opponent.

"I hope you're not going to let our friendship get in the way of this, Sakura. I sure won't." Ino had a confident air about her, only a few scratches from her time in the forest. Sakura realised she was at a disadvantage against the Yamanaka in many respects. She had her clan ninjutsu and she was in a better physical...but all she needed was to get close. One good hit was all she needed.

"Friendship? What friendship?!" Sakura got into a partial stance, lacking one arm in position. She grinned none the less, hearing Naruto, Lee and Tenten cheering for her while Kiba and Chouji did the same for Ino...and Shikamaru kind of.

"Begin."

Sakura moved first, running forward in an attempt to close that vital distance between the two, to take control of the flow. Ino's hand moved to her back, unrolling a sealing scroll.

A poof of smoke, and within Ino's hand were five flowers, purple thorned roses. Sakura knew her friend was a botanist in her free time, and combined with any help she could have had from Shikamaru and her jonin-

Ino launched the roses as if they were kunai, Sakura halted mid run, trying to flip to the side out of the path of the flower projectiles.

"_Détonant Fleur!_"

The first rose hit the ground, and Sakura could have swore they were explosive tags for a moment as she was send tumbling from the force of the five mini-explosions. She tried to push herself to her feet, just in time to roll under another flower exploding behind her. She ran forward again, keeping her body low like Lee had taught her, zig zagging from side to side to make herself a difficult target. She could see Ino's face, solid in focus. She'd come far, but so had Sakura.

_'Push off the leg mid step...'_ She instructed herself, leaping into the air. Adrenaline ran through her, time seemed to slow as she positioned herself mid air.

_'Use the force to spin...!' _She rotated mid air once, twice. She peeked Ino's eyes widen.

_'And then...!' _Sakura used the built up velocity to swing her leg...

"_KONOHA WHIRLWIND!" _The top of Sakura's foot slammed into Ino's cheek, the Yamanake spinning on the spot from the force. Sakura landed, a gust of dust and wind encircling her for a moment. An imperfect Konoha Whirlwind because of her arm, but the crowd went wild anyway. She got back into stance once again.

Ino recovered, spitting a drop of blood off to the side, smirking.

"You've been training?" Ino asked, taking up her own stance.

"Like you haven't been."

Ino took the initiative, a two quick successive kicks going for Sakura's head and chest. She blocked the first and was caught by the second, taking a step back to steady herself. Ino went back in, a spinning hook kick going for Sakura's neck. She used her one usable forearm to defend herself, the strength from the kick knocking her guard away and making contact. Sakura stumbled. She was losing.

Without her arm, she couldn't actually attack. She'd have to keep her other arm for defence while using only her legs. She knew that Ino was taking advantage of this, and there was nothing she could do. Out of explosive tags, kunai being practically useless...she tried again.

She moved forward off of her left foot, launching her right arm forward. Ino caught the powerful punch, and kicked Sakura in the gut, sending her rolling backward. Ino tied her forehead protector to her head, steely determination present on her face.

"I'm sorry about this Sakura, but we're kunoichi now. This isn't about boys or looks, this is because we can't lose! _Mind Body Switch Technique_!" The downed Sakura could do nothing other than feel herself be pulled away by the Yamanaka's technique with the fading of her vision, one thought running through her mind...

_'We can't lose...'_

**"Idiot. Of course we can't, but do **_**you**_** want to win?"** The voice that she had heard through out her life. It was her truth, in a way. When she put on a nice facade to be polite, she'd hear it yelling. She'd done her best to hide it.

_'We can't lose...' _Ino began to take control.

**"Fine! We won't lose! But first we have to get-"**An invisble fist slammed into Ino's face.

**"This bitch - !"** Something crunched under the force of the punch. Sakura felt herself returning to her body, vision coming back.

**"OUT!"**

Ino flew across the room, hitting the ground with a thud, nose bleeding. Sakura stood up right, feeling her chakra flare. She was expending it on something, and she did not know what. Words came to Sakura's mouth against her will, the air around her warping as something came into existence...

_"Will Golem: Cherry Blossom Panic."_

* * *

Shikaku swung his head to the Hokage, eyes wide. The old man was smiling.

"Hokage-sama, is that it?" Shikaku could hardly believe his eyes.

"Indeed it is, Commander Shikaku. The ability of Sakura's grandmother..."

Everyone saw it. Essentially everyone gathered looked on in surprise. They saw a pink hued female humanoid hovering just behind Sakura, an arm around her shoulder, its other fist raised from where it had punched Ino. It resembled a toned woman of similar proportions to Sakura, even sharing her facial features. Its hair was longer than Sakura's, tied back and blowing in a non-existent breeze.

It almost looked like some sort of mechanical doll or action figure, its joints made up of roller balls and body sectioned in certain places to allow it to move. It wore little clothing, a few wraps covering its upper chest and a loincloth for the bottom. On its shoulders rested golden shoulder pads with a sakura blossom pattern on them and a pair of studded gloves for the hands. It was an incredibly odd creature, to say the least.

"The Haruno Will Golem. A manifestation of the girls determination, her convictions and, of course, her will. Supposedly reflection of a Haruno's inner strength, which only grows stronger as they mature."

* * *

_'Cherry Blossom Panic...' _Sakura repeated to herself. What a ridiculous name.  
**  
"It's not ridiculous! You chose it!" **The voice spoke in her head, the construct was facing her now. It was aware.

_'...W-what?'_

"It's me, who is you! Ask questions later, you're burning up chakra using me! Just fight! Do what's natural!"

With a gulp and an uncertain nod, Sakura looked over to Ino getting back to her feet, blood dripping from her nose. Ino stared at the Will Golem, hestitating before drawing another scroll from her back, a much bigger one.

_"Pluie Feu Fleur!"_

Flowers rained from the air, Sakura couldn't count how many. She closed her eyes, gritting her teeth...

The explosions never came, opening her eyes once again. Cherry Blossom Panic hovered before her, its fists a blur as it punched them out of the air, detonations occurring before they could get near Sakura.

**"ORAORAORAORA!" **The speed was unbelievable to Sakura, but she felt it taking a toll on her reserves. It had to be real. Her vision blurred. She didn't know what was happening, but she needed to end this.

Ino couldn't believe her eyes. She predicted that thing would take some of the flak in some way, but never enough to knock down literally every projectile flower. Sakura charged her, and Ino searched for something to throw. That thing was just behind her! That pink golem!

"OOORAAA!" Sakura yelled, but it was Cherry Blossom Panic that attacked, lunging forward in the air and swinging a hooked punch at Ino's side, hitting her right arm. Ino's arm felt non-existent.

Sakura's chakra reserves finally depleted, the Will Golem fading into the ephemeral in a reverse of when it appeared. Ino held her numb arm, the two sharing determined glares. Sakura used her good arm to pull her forehead protector down to its correct placement, her hear flowing freely. Silence.

Fists connected with cheek, blood spitting from the two girls. The perfect cross counter. They both collapsed, and for a few incredibly long seconds, nothing moved.

"...Double knock out, draw. Both contestants of disqualified."

Cheers from all around.

Sakura didn't lose.

* * *

**Authors Hyped Up Note:  
Insert Diggy – MO music for Cherry Blossom Panic reveal. Sakura unlocks her pseudo-kekkai genkai, which is very much based on a Stand from JJBA. I thought it was cool but its probably super lame in reality.  
Next chapter, Naruto vs Kiba and the start of training month!**

**Shameless plug: I posted the prologue to a new story I'll work on after I get deeper in with Deep Purple. It's called 'Crusade' and it's running off of the premise of a Knight!Naruto, with his first 10 years being pretty insane and his eventual return to Konoha. Check out if you're interested!**


End file.
